Vengeance
by ZiaC
Summary: "Celle qui aidera l'élu est là… les serpents sifflent près d'elle… Le piège se referme autour du lion… la vengeance et la trahison planent… Serpents prenaient garde, faîtes attention en son pouvoir…" Dumbledore le savait, tout allait changé cette année.
1. Chapter 1

-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me prêter une plume ?

Hermione leva la tête vers cet intriguant qui venait de la déranger alors qu'elle était en pleine concentration sur son exercice de Métamorphose. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que cette personne n'était autre que Théodore Nott, un Serpentard de la même année qu'elle.

-J'ai oublié la mienne dans les dortoirs et actuellement Malefoy et Zabini s'y trouvent. Si tu pouvais juste m'éviter de me retrouver en face de ses imbéciles tu me rendrais un grand service, se justifia le jeune homme de seize ans.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta la jeune femme en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une autre plume.

Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle la tendit à Nott qui la prit et s'installa près d'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent plus d'une demi-heure dans la bibliothèque, chacun grattant sur leurs feuilles. Hermione ne vit même pas Ronald Weasley arrivait comme une furie vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? s'exclama le jeune homme en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard, assis à côté de sa meilleure amie, qui l'ignora superbement.

-Je travaille Ronald, je pensais que ça se voyait, répliqua la jeune femme, tu devrais en faire autant, nous avons quatre-vingt lignes sur les vampires à faire pour dans une semaine et cette fois-ci, toi et Harry ne comptaient pas sur moi pour copier.

Ron avala difficilement sa salive.

-Toi, tu n'as pas une vieille chouette rabougrie qui t'a donné deux parchemins à faire sur nos prédictions du mois à venir.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème Ronald, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Harry vient d'embrasser Pansy Parkinson.

L'étonnement se lut alors sur le visage d'Hermione qui se leva et rangea à toute vitesse ses affaires et partit avec son meilleur ami sans reprendre la plume qu'elle avait prêté à Théodore Nott.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était aussi tout surpris que les deux Gryffondors. Potter et Parkinson ? Weasley devait avoir eu une hallucination. Il rangea à son tour ses affaires et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Cette histoire était louche, pensa le jeune Nott .

...

-Seamus a cru se rendre compte qu'Harry était amoureux et il lui a fait remarquer.

Ron était en train d'expliquer à Hermione ce qui s'était passé dans le hall, juste devant la Grande Salle. La brune savait qu'Harry était amoureux et elle savait même qui était l'heureuse élue, Ginny Weasley.

-Harry lui a demandé des conseils pour que celle-ci quitte son copain et qu'elle aille ensuite vers lui.

-Et que-ce que Seamus lui a dit ? demanda Hermione, qui pensait avoir compris mais qui attendait la confirmation.

-Le meilleur moyen est qu'il la rende jalouse en embrassant une fille qu'elle déteste. Seamus a vu qu'Harry n'agissait pas et lui a demandé pourquoi. Il a répondu que la fille qui lui plaisait n'était pas là. Lorsqu'on a fini de petit-déjeuner, on est sorti et il a foncé sur Parkinson. Par Merlin, c'était le plus gros roulage de pelle que l'histoire de Poudlard n'est jamais connu !

-Et la fille dont Harry est amoureux, tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le hall, juste Seamus, Parkinson, Malefoy et moi, et ça m'étonnerait qu'Harry soit amoureux de la fouine. A moins qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Parkinson.

Ron imagina l'idée dans sa tête et le dégout s'afficha sur son visage. Non, ça ne peut pas être le pékinois pensa le roux.

...

La rumeur du bécotage entre Potter et Parkinson a fait le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il nous faut pour dire « Quidditch » pensa Théodore en rentrant dans la Grande Salle, le midi.

Potter se trouvait là, autour de ses amis. L'idée qu'il est embrassé Pansy ne semblait pas répugné tant que ça les Gryffondor si seulement ça pouvait être la même chose pour la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle commune, Théodore avait pu voir son humiliation. Elle était une « traite à son sang » pour tous les Serpentard que ce soit des premières années ou des dernières années et ils ne l'avaient pas caché. Malefoy était arrivé et avait examiné la salle de son regard noir qui glace le sang : « Le prochain qui parle de Saint-Potter et de Parkinson sera retrouvé tuer par un Avada Kedavra. » Le message était passé mais les relations entre Pansy et les autres Serpentard n'étaient plus les mêmes et tout cela à cause de Potter.

Alors que Théodore s'installait près de Malefoy et de sa clique, le « chef » du groupe se mit à parler.

-Je te promets que je vais te venger Pansy, pas directement sur Potter mais d'une manière qui l'atteindra tout de même.

Un sourire de contentement se lut sur le visage de Pansy alors que le regard mauvais de Drago se posait sur Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir,  
_

_Ceci est ma première fiction que je tiens absolument à partager pour pouvoir avoir des avis sur mon écriture. _

_Je tiens à préciser que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à la grande Rowling.  
_

_Je tiens aussi à vous faire découvrir un couple qui est trop peu connu chez les fans de notre petit sorcier : Théodore Nott & Hermione Granger. _

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce premier chapitre. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir, _

_Je tiens à remercier faerycyn, lilarose12, Malh, Lana Nemesis, Lily O'Davoren pour vos commentaires et aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fiction dans leurs favoris. _

_Je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais j'en avais besoin pour montrer à quel point Drago veut se venger d'Harry. _

_Pour le rythme d'écriture, je tiens à préciser que je poste dès que j'ai finit d'écrire le chapitre._

_Sur ce bonne lecture. :) _

* * *

Plus d'une semaine était passée après le scandale Potter/Parkinson mais l'histoire ne semblait pas se tasser. Drago Malefoy savait de quelle manière il allait se venger, il briserait la sang de bourbe avant de briser le balafré. Il attendait juste le moment propice pour mettre son plan en exécution.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait si tôt. L'heure de Potions venait de se terminer et Hermione Granger était partie, seule, vers des couloirs très peu empruntés par les élèves. Drago saisit sa chance.

Hermione se sentait observer depuis une semaine et le fait que Drago Malefoy se trouvait derrière elle et sans ses petits toutous l'inquiétait fortement.

Elle accéléra le pas, le jeune homme en fit de même.

A force de se concentrer sur la présence du blond, Hermione finit par se perdre dans le dédale que formaient les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard. Paniquée, elle commença à sortir sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort sur Malefoy mais elle se retrouva projetée à un mur, sa tête s'y cognant violemment et le corps de Drago vint se coller à elle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il lui tordit le poignet pour faire tomber sa baguette qui émit un bruit qui résonna dans tout le couloir lorsqu'elle tomba.

-Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir Granger ? Me lancer un stupide sort de magie blanche ? siffla le Serpentard près de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Les mains du blond tenaient fermement les poignets de la jeune fille, au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Malefoy mais si jamais tu ne me lâche pas, tu vas… répliqua Hermione, à la fois terrifiée et déterminée.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Crier ? Personne ne passe jamais par ici.

-Laisse-moi partir, sale fouine.

Drago rapprocha son corps de celui d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de son emprise. Elle essaya d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour repousser le blond, en vain.

-Tu es certainement au courant du scandale provoqué par ton cher ami le balafré. Vois-tu sang de bourbe, j'ai décidé de me venger de lui pour ce que Pansy subit aujourd'hui par sa faute. Après tout, Potter a humilié ma meilleure amie, à mon tour d'humilier la sienne.

Malefoy força Hermione a rentré dans la salle de cours abandonné depuis des années et la poussa sur une table.

La jeune fille était complètement apeurée. Qu'est-ce-que Malefoy aller bien lui faire subir ? Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution mais la peur l'empêchait de penser correctement. Drago la fit s'allonger sur le bureau et y attacha ses poignets et chevilles à l'aide de la magie sans trop de difficulté alors qu'Hermione se débattait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur les joues de la brune faisant sourire encore plus le jeune homme. Elle était sous sa domination, elle était comme une poupée, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

...

Théodore avait voulu rendre sa plume à Hermione pendant le cours de Potions or il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il chercha du regard la jeune fille dans la salle à la sonnerie mais semblait être déjà sortie.

Il sortit de la salle à son tour et trouva Parkinson et Zabini qui parlaient avec les deux toutous de Malefoy. Nott nota que leur chef n'était pas là et que Granger ne se trouvait pas avec Potter et Weasley. "_Drago est entrain de mettre son plan en action"_ déduisuit le jeune Nott.

-Drago n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe de Serpentard

-Que ce que ça peut te faire de savoir où est Drago ?

-Il m'a demandé de faire un de ses devoirs, je veux lui rendre avant le début du prochain cours.

Pansy goba son mensonge et indiqua le chemin où était parti Malefoy. Théodore en était certain là où était Malfoy se trouvait Hermione.

...

Drago était entrain d'arracher la chemise de la jeune fille et se délectait de la vue.

-Arrête Malefoy, laisse –moi partir, je t'en supplie.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et continua l'exploration du corps de la jeune femme. Il commença à déchirer le collant d'Hermione afin de pouvoir toucher la douce peau de ses cuisses.

-Ton humiliation va être cuisante Granger. Je ne compte pas coucher avec toi, je ne m'abaisserais pas à cela, tu es impure. Mais des photos de toi dans cette position détruiraient l'image de Sainte –Nitouche que tu te donnes.

-Les photos prouveront que je n'ai pas fait ça de ma propre volonté.

-Tu es une idiote Granger, la magie noire a été inventée pour tromper les gens.

Drago partit chercher son sac qu'il avait posé un peu plus loin et sortit un appareil photo.

-Je l'ai volé à ce stupide Gryffondor qui idolâtre Potter. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un Gryffondor me servirait même involontairement de sa part.

Alors que le blond se préparait à cliquer sur le bouton, un poing atterrit dans le nez du jeune Malefoy. Hermione reconnut immédiatement Théodore Nott.

-Dégage de là, Malefoy.

Le blond sorti en courant de la pièce sans demander son reste tandis que Théodore détachait les liens de la jeune femme qui atterrit en pleurs dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien maintenant, calmes-toi, chuchota-t-il tendrement à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Théodore ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ni combien de temps il y resta, à la réconforter, de longues minutes, peut-être même de longues heures mais le plus important c'est qu'elle était là avec lui, en sécurité.

* * *

Laissez-vos avis ;)


	3. Chapter 3

-Un mois, compta Hermione en cochant la case de son calendrier.

Un mois que son agression avait eu lieu. La jeune femme avait profondément changé. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle souffrait. Il l'avait touché, humilié, elle avait tellement honte d'elle, de son corps. Elle n'osait pas en parler, elle craignait que les gens la juge ou encore pire, que Malefoy se venge de nouveau d'elle.

Elle se cachait donc, terrait ses sentiments. Elle refusait tout contact avec la gente masculine. Harry et Ron ne pouvaient plus la touchée sans qu'elle sente encore les doigts de Malefoy sur sa peau, sa voix sifflant comme un serpent contre son oreille. C'était un cauchemar éveillé. Elle haïssait Malefoy tout comme elle haïssait Nott. Il avait vu lui aussi son corps, il était de la même espèce que lui, sang-pur et Serpentard. Ils étaient le mal incarné. Des adeptes de Voldemort, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

-Hermione, que ce qui se passe ? Tu nous fuis depuis un mois. Harry, Ron et moi on s'inquiète, murmura doucement Ginny en posant doucement sa paume sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Un mois, un mois qu'elle tenait. Mais cette douce main posait sur son épaule fit tomber ses dernières murailles et elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de la jeune Weasley.

-Malefoy…

-Que-ce-que la fouine à avoir là-dedans Hermione ? demanda la rousse, inquiète.

-Il m'a… il m'a touché, sanglota la brune. Il voulait se venger d'Harry… en s'en prenant à moi.

-Mais pourquoi voulait-t-il se venger d'Harry ?

-Pour l'histoire avec Parkinson.

-Une vengeance pour simple baiser ? Je vais écrabouiller ce petit cancrelat répugnant ! Il va me le payer !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son amie que la tornade rousse sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais apprécié ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy. Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Elle l'intercepta dans un couloir au premier étage traînant avec ses deux toutous.

-Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

-Weaslette ! Tu as mis plus de temps que ce que je croyais, déclara-t-il en la voyant arriver.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure ! l'insulta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Le jeune Malefoy claqua des doigts signalant ainsi à Goyle et Crabbe qu'ils devaient partir.

-Que comptes-tu faire Weasley ? Me lancer un sort de chauve-furie comme l'année dernière ?

Ginny fut pris au dépourvu, il s'en souvenait.

-Experliamus !

La jeune Weasley se trouva désarmer.

-J'ai un deal à te proposer Weaslette et la petite réputation de ta chère sang de bourbe sera conservée.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

-Tais-toi et écoute-moi traite à ton sang. A l'aide de la magie noire, j'ai réussi à transférer de ma mémoire sur un parchemin des images de la Sainte-Nitouche, bien évidemment modifiées. Je peux les mettre sur les murs de Poudlard quand bon me semble.

-Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Que tu sortes avec moi.

Il est cinglé, pensa Ginny.

-Je veux faire souffrir Saint-Potter. Je m'en suis pris à sa meilleure amie mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas continuer. Sa souffrance est réservée à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais toi, je peux te faire chanter à ma guise. Après tout, quoi de mieux que l'élu du cœur de Potter pour le faire souffrir ? Tu seras à moi et tous les deux, vous en souffrirez. Après tout, toi aussi tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure !

-Merci du compliment.

-Et tu n'as donc pas honte de vouloir sortir avec une Weasley de surcroît ?

-Et bien ma belle, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers la jeune fille, tu es une sang-pur, il suffit que tu arrêtes de traîner avec tous ces sang-mêles et sang de bourbe et l'affaire sera réglée.

-Tu veux que j'arrête de parler avec mes amis ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Evidemment, tant que tu souffres.

Il l'embrassa violemment, lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'à la faire saignée. La rousse le poussa brusquement en arrière et toucha ses lèvres immaculées de sang.

-C'est d'accord mais ne touche plus jamais à Hermione.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperait de son cas.

...

Dumbledore avait réuni McGonagall et Rogue dans son bureau.

-Et vous comptez laisser cet acte impuni ? Mr Malefoy mérite une sanction, voir l'exclusion. C'est intolérable. s'énerva la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Ma chère Minerva, nous ne pouvons rien faire. La prophétie est en marche.

Dumbledore regarda par sa fenêtre et admira son phœnix volait dans le ciel. Harry n'allait pas être le seul à devoir affronter ses démons.

* * *

_Salut !_

_Je profite du fait d'être malade pour poster le chapitre 3. Il me semble qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres mais la suite devrait arriver très vite !_

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent, commentent, lisent et qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs favoris._

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? :) Drago met en place la seconde partie de son plan et une autre prophétie que celle d'Harry semble devoir jouer son rôle pour l'affrontement entre le bien et le mal._

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ciao, _

_Je dois dire que je suis un peu dégoutée, le jour où j'ai posté mon chapitre, 35 personnes ont lu ma fiction pour un commentaire. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas faire un paragraphe mais juste un petit « j'aime » ou « vivement la suite » fait toujours plaisir. De plus, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, cela veut dire que vous n'aimez pas ? Que vous adorez ? (On peut toujours rêver non !? x)) Enfin bref, le chapitre 4 est déjà là. En tout cas, je dois dire que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)  
_

_PS : Les réponses aux commentaires se trouveront en bas de chaque chapitres suivants. _

* * *

Il faisait froid pour un mois Novembre mais Hermione s'en moquait. Assise près du lac contre un arbre, le livre « L'histoire de Poudlard » posé sur ses genoux, elle entendait vaguement les cris du stade où se jouait un match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elle se sentait bien aujourd'hui, le vent faisait doucement flotter ses cheveux et l'odeur des feuilles mortes lui montaient aux narines.

-Je te cherchais…

Du moins, sa journée était parfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Théodore Nott était là, face à elle, lui cachant le soleil.

-Je voulais te parler depuis un mois mais tu m'évitais et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Tu me fais une petite place ?

-J'allais partir, répondu la Gryffondor en se levant et commençant à partir. Je te laisse ma place.

-Granger attend, dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour la forcer à rester. Que-ce qui se passe ? Que ce que tu me reproches donc ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer, mais les souvenirs la transpercèrent et elle s'affaissa sur le sol.

Le cœur de Théodore sembla se briser en mille morceaux en voyant Hermione, en pleurs. Comme la dernière fois, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle résista au début et finalement, se laissa adoucir sous les caresses du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop s'y faire. Il n'avait pas eu de présence maternelle, pourtant ces gestes lui venaient naturellement. Il repensait au seul geste d'affection que son père lui avait porté, c'était à la mort de sa mère, il l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait pleuré avec lui. Il n'avait que quatre ans à cette époque et s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Son père avait reçu une correction de la part des autres mangemorts alors que sa femme n'était morte qu'il y a deux semaines et qu'il était encore en plein deuil : « l'amour, c'est pour les faibles » lui avait-il dit entre deux doloris. Théodore avait été forcé à regarder son père en train de se faire torturer… Après cette punition, le père Nott n'a plus jamais été le même. Maintenant, c'était le bon petit soldat de Lord Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ne regardes –tu pas le match avec tes confrères ? demanda soudainement Hermione qui se remettait contre l'arbre, faisant sortir le jeune Nott de ses pensées. Viens.

-Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, répondu Théodore en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme.

-Vraiment ? Tu dois être le seul garçon à ne pas aimer ce sport dans tout le monde sorciers. A vrai dire, moi non plus je n'idolâtre pas ce sport. Harry, Ron et Ginny adorent. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

-Je préfère largement la lecture. D'ailleurs, mon livre préféré est les Contes de Beedle le Barbe.

- Les Contes de Beedle le Barbe ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas ? L'histoire des trois frères ne te dit rien ?

-Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Je te prêterais mon exemplaire si tu veux.

-Merci. Merci pour tout Nott. Pour cette histoire avec Malefoy et pour aujourd'hui.

-J'aimerais te répondre que c'est normal mais en vérité, cette situation est quelque peu étrange. Un Serpentard sauvant et réconfortant une Gryffondor. Par Merlin ! Je suis sûr qu'une histoire pareille deviendrait un best-seller tellement que c'est surréaliste.

Hermione rigola doucement. Théodore aimait bien son rire, son sourire, elle était tellement plus belle comme ça. Malefoy était un enfoiré de l'avoir touché, elle qui était si pure.

-Arrête de me scanner de cette manière. C'est très désagréable, marmonna la jeune femme en essayant de cacher ses joues rouges avec ses mains.

Son regard. Le regard de Théodore est si... intense. Ses yeux bleus, on se croirait plonger dans l'océan, pensa Hermionne. Ils sont à la fois froids mais une toute petite touche de chaleur s'exprime dans ses yeux. Il reflète parfaitement sa personnalité, mystérieuse...

-Je ne te scanne pas.

-Si, tes yeux...

La Gryffondor fut coupé par de fortes exclamations provenant du stade. "Gryffondor !" criaient certains, "Weasley est notre roi Wesley est notre roi; Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas Weasley est notre roi" chantonnaient d'autres.

-Je pense que tes amis ont gagné, tu devrais les rejoindre pour fêter ça avec eux.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle commença à partir puis se retourna.

-Merci encore.

Puis elle se mit à courir en direction du stade.

...

Quand Hermione arriva, une foule s'était assemblée dans le stade . Elle se fraya un chemin et réussit à atteindre Ron et Harry.

-Que-ce qui se passe ? leur demanda-t-elle

Harry, la bouche grande ouverte, montra du doigt un couple.

Au milieu, Drago Malefoy embrassait une fille, et à la grande stupéfaction d'Hermione, cette fille était Ginny Weasley._  
_

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et à la prochaine ! :)

Réponses aux commentaires :

Lectrice : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ne t'inquiète pas pour la relation entre Théodore et Hermione, ce n'est pas au cinquième chapitre que le couple se formera. C'est juste le début d'une amitié. Puis tu comprendras mieux leur rapprochement dans les chapitres à venir. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien l'image de Drago que je donne dans ma fiction. Il est très manipulateur. Le chapitre concernant la prophétie devrait arriver... dans une éternité, je ne compte pas le faire de si tôt !x) Pour Hermione, tu as déjà dû te rendre compte que ça va un peu mieux. Après tout, Théodore est là pour elle ! :D En tout cas, merci encore pour ton gentil commentaire et j'espère que celui-ci t'aura plu !


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,  
_

_Je tiens à remercier tout ce qui ont laissé un commentaire, vous êtes géniaux et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La réponse à vos commentaires est en bas. _

_Je retourne au lycée, donc cela veut dire au boulot, j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire, j'ai certainement beaucoup de choses à rattraper ! Mais les chapitres ne devraient pas tarder trop non plus, enfin j'espère ! x)_

_Je suis un peu déçu de ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le modifier, j'espère qu'à vous, il vous plaira ! _

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_Edit : Le chapitre a été quelque peu modifié suite à une erreur de ma part. _

* * *

Hermione se sentait trahie. Celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa meilleure amie était en train d'embrasser la personne qui avait tenté de l'humilier en voulant publier des photos d'elle. La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa cadette. Ginny embrassait Drago Malefoy alors que la brune, il n'y a même pas un jour lui avait confessé son agression. Résolue, la jeune femme s'approcha du couple suivit d'Harry et de Ron.

-Ginny, que ce que tu fais avec la fouine ?

Le couple se décolla et la rousse lança un regard noir en direction d'Hermione.

-Que-ce-que tu me veux sang de bourbe ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? dit la rousse tout bas pour que seulement Hermione et ses meilleurs puissent entendre.

Ses phrases la percutèrent de plein fouet et elle essaya de ravaler ses larmes.

-Ginevra ! Comment oses-tu parler à Hermione de cette manière ? Maman sera tenue au courant de tes propos ! cria Ronald en se dirigeant vers sa sœur et son petit-ami. Et toi Malefoy….

Le roux visa la tête de Drago avec son poing mais celui-ci l'évita aisément. Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer sous les cris des filles et les encouragements des personnes aux alentours. Hermione, Seamus et Dean essayèrent tant bien que mal de retenir Harry pour pas qu'il ne joigne à la bagarre. Ginny tenta désespérément de les séparer mais se fit repousser quelques mètres plus loin. Blaise Zabini traversa la foule et se mit à son tour à frapper Ron. L'élu réussit alors à se libérer de l'emprise des trois Gryffondor et se jeta dans la lutte. Théodore apparu à son tour et avec l'aide de Dean, Seamus et un Poufsouffle, ils réussirent à séparer les quatre adolescents. McGonagall arriva enfin.

-Jeunes gens, relevez-vous immédiatement. N'avez-vous pas honte de provoquer une telle pagaille ? Malefoy, Weasley, Potter et Zabini, allez à l'infirmerie, je passerais vous voir plus tard pour vous donner votre punition. Les autres dans mon bureau.

...

Si il y avait bien une chose que détester Hermione Granger, c'était de se retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice de sa maison pour se faire passer un sermon.

-Je vais vous distribuer une feuille et un crayon sur lequel vous écrirez votre version des faits. Je les lirais et je réfléchirai à une sanction pour chacun d'entre vous.

La vieille femme fit apparaître des chaises et des tables et les sorciers y prirent place.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi écrire. Comment tout cela été arrivé ? Elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir. Tout s'était passé si rapidement.

"_Malefoy et Ginny ont commencé à s'embrasser. Et j'ai été demandé pourquoi ils s'embrassaient alors qu'il nous traite depuis des années. Après tout est allé vite, Ron et Malefoy se sont mis à se battre, Zabini est arrivé et s'est jeté dans la bagarre, rejoint par Harry. Théodore, Seamus, Dean et ce Poufsouffle ont essayé de les séparer avant votre intervention."_

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas avouer que Ginny l'avait traité de sang de bourbe, elle avait été son amie jusqu'à présent. C'était Malefoy qui la manipulait, certainement ou peut-être que sa véritable nature se montrait. Qu'importe la raison de Ginny, Hermione n'écrivit jamais cette vérité. Que dirait-t-on des Weasley si cela aller à se savoir ?

...

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry en déduisit la même chose, la réputation des Weasley était déjà faîte. Mais que dirait les gens s'ils apprenaient que la petite dernière avait des paroles de mangemorts dans la bouche ? L'élu pensa à Ginny. Mme Weasley allait déjà être tenue au courant par Ron et cela suffisait bien comme punition.

_..._

Vint le tour de Ron d'écrire sur une feuille. Comme ses amis, il pensa à la réputation de sa famille. Puis, malgré tout, Ginny restait sa soeur...

_..._

Une heure était passée et les adolescents étaient toujours dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

-J'ai lu vos papiers et étudiait votre cas un par un. Messieurs Thomas, Finnigan et Snow, je vous remercie d'avoir essayé d'arrêter cette altercation, vous pouvez y aller.

McGonagall attendit qu'ils sortent avant de reprendre.

-Miss Weasley, vous faîtes perdre à la maison Gryffondor 10 points et récoltez d'une heure de colle pour avoir provoquée ce raffut dans le stade. Quand à vous, Miss Granger, vous héritez de deux heures de colle puisque vous semblez être la coupable de cette bagarre, c'est à partir du moment où vous vous êtes dirigée vers Miss Weasley et Mr. Malefoy que tout a dérapé. Je dois dire que vous me décevez beaucoup. Pour votre cas Nott, il est tout autre, vous obtenez aussi deux heures de colle pour avoir triché sur un de vos camarades pour un devoir et un examen. Vous les ferez tous les deux ce soir, à 21h00, allez au bureau du concierge, il vous donnera votre punition.

-Excusez-moi professeur mais je suis obligé de vous contredire. Je n'ai absolument pas triché, contredit Théodore, perplexe et quelque peu énervé par cette erreur.

-Vous n'admettez même pas votre faute, je vous pensais plus sincère et loyal que cela Mr Nott. Vos copies contenaient exactement les mêmes réponses que Mr. Malefoy. J'ai cependant reconnu son style d'écriture et ses erreurs. Tous les deux, continua -t-elle faisant en signe de tête en direction d'Hermione et de Théodore, vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de votre promotion et votre comportement est inqualifiable, votre maison perd 35 points par votre faute. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la salle.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, sincèrement.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre Weasley, par ta faute, je viens de perdre l'estime que me portait McGonagall, des points pour notre maison et tu peux considérer que je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie. Franchement, après ce Malefoy m'a fait... je te déteste Ginny, je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole.

Tête haute, la brune partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans un regard derrière elle. Un page se tournait sur Ginevra Weasley.

...

-Une semaine d'heure de colle ! McGonagall ne se rend pas compte ! J'ai déjà du mal à faire tous mes devoirs mais en plus si elle me donne des heures de colle, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Tout ça à cause de cette fouine ! se plaignait Ron dans les couloirs alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Hermione et Harry vers le bureau de Rusard qui leur donnerait leur punition.

-Et toi Hermione ? Combien de temps as-tu été collé ? demanda Harry pendant que Ronald geignait encore et encore.

-Deux heures, et j'ai fait perdre 35 points à notre maison.

-Nous, en tout, 100 points. Sur ce coup-là, Ron a raison, McGonagall n'a pas été clémente.

-Je suis d'accord, sa réaction était excessive.

-Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'on doit supporter ces fichus Serpentards ce soir, souffla d'exaspération Ron en voyant les Serpentards et Ginny déjà devant la porte du concierge. Au fait Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé pour les propos de ma soeur, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. J'ai prévenu maman tout à l'heure, Ginny ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir une beuglante de sa part.

-Vous êtes en retard, les sermonna Rusard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Donnez-moi vos baguettes, je vous les rendrais après avoir accompli votre tâche.

Les trois Gryffondor s'exécutèrent.

-Suivez-moi et en silence.

Ils montèrent deux étages dans un calme morbide.

-Potter et Weasley.

Ron commença à s'avancer.

-Non, l'autre Weasley. Vous nettoierez les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Des balais et des seaux sont déjà à l'intérieur.

Hermione lança à un regard de soutien à son meilleur ami et suivit le reste du groupe. Ils passèrent par des couloirs très peu empruntés par les élèves et la Gryffondor finit par perdre ses repères. Elle priait silencieusement pour être avec Ronald et ne pas se retrouver avec les Serpentards. Après de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une salle.

-Zabini et Weasley, dans cette pièce, vous aurez divers objets, vous allez devoir faire le tri. Quand à vous trois... marmonna Rusard en se retournant vers les trois élèves restants.

Hermione se retourna à son tour vers les personnes restantes : Nott... et Malfoy.

* * *

_Malh : Merci pour tes commentaires. En effet, Drago n'est pas un tendre et je l'adore encore plus ! :) Et je suis contente que tu aimes le Théodore que je présente dans ma fiction. J'espère que la suite t'aura plus autant que les précédents chapitres. A la prochaine pour la suite !  
_

_Chapou69 : Merci pour tes compliments ! En tout cas, mon Théodore a du succès ! x) J'espère que la suite t'aura plus ! _

_Lilarose12 : Oh merci ! C'est adorable et touchant de ta part ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! _

_Faerycyn : Ahah moi aussi au début ça me perturber puis je me suis dit : «Pourquoi pas ! ». Je voulais par la même occasion te remercier de toujours être au rendez-vous pour lire mes chapitres et laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. :) _

* * *

_J'attends vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre et à la prochaine ! :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

_Finalement, j'ai fini ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu ! Et j'en suis assez fière. _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Vu le regard que leur lança Rusard, Hermione s'attendait à pire comme punition. Punition qui se transforma en un rêve pour la jeune femme. Ranger des livres dans la bibliothèque, rien ne pouvait la détendre autant. Elle en oubliait presque la présence de Malefoy, enfin presque. Assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, le jeune Malefoy ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour aider la Gryffondor ou même son confrère. Le fait qu'il ne travaillait ne l'aurai pas dérangé -après ce qu'il s'était passé, mieux valait ne pas chercher Malefoy, maintenant elle connaissait sa vraie nature- s'il ne la fixait pas comme un morceau de viande. _"Heureusement que Nott est là". _

La première demie-heure passa sans encombre mais il suffit que Nott s'éloigne un peu pour que Malefoy se lève de sa chaise et se pose sur un bureau près d'une étagère, non loin d'où Hermione rangeait les livres.

-Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû aller jusqu'au bout la dernière fois, dit le blond, de sa voix traînante.

Hermione s'arrêta net, sentant le Serpentard s'approchait dans son dos. Elle commençait à avoir peur. "_Hermione, tu es une Gryffondor, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est que Malefoy, cette sale fouine". _

-On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de belles fesses Granger ?

La brune continua de l'ignorer. Peut-être que si elle ne répondait pas, il penserait que ce qu'il disait ne l'affectait pas et il arrêterait. _"Oublie pas Hermione, Malefoy est un crétin et ne captera rien et continuera de t'agacer."_ La jeune femme se courba de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du blond touchait son dos.

-Ne me touche pas Malefoy, s'exclama-t-elle de manière assez forte en espérant que Théodore l'entende pour lui venir en aide. Tu as une petite copine pour assouvir tes désirs maintenant alors fiche-moi la paix.

-Granger, Granger. Il y a une certaine différence entre une petite copine et un plan cul. Une fois ta première fois passée tu verras, tu pourras déchaîner la lionne qui est en toi, susurra-t-il près de l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne sentit même pas sa main partir sur la joue de Malefoy mais le "clac" la ramena à la réalité. Sur la peau blanche de la joue du jeune homme, une forme rouge assez coloré se voyait témoignant de la force qu'avait mis la Gryffondor dans son geste.

-Tu es un malade ! Il faudrait vraiment penser à te faire interner à Saint-Mangouste ! cria-t-elle

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et la colla contre l'une des étagères. _"Idiote, que ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?"_ Hermione sentit le meuble bougeait derrière alors que Malefoy continuer de rapprocher son corps du sien. En la sentant bouger une seconde fois, la jeune femme eut une idée.

-Tu vas me payer cet affront, sang de bourbe.

Il la regardait dans les yeux. _"Parfait"_

-Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! répondit la Gryffondor en donnant un coup assez fort dans l'étagère de manière à ce que des livres puissent tomber.

_"Je vais certainement avoir un bleu" _La jeune femme s'en moquait. Des livres tombaient sur eux, faisant s'éloigner suffisamment le jeune Malefoy d'elle. Elle en profita pour se diriger vers un autre rayon.

-Sale garce ! s'époumona-t-il en se relevant de sous les livres et en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Hermione était.

_"Par Merlin, il va réveiller tout Poudlard à force de crier comme ça !" _

Hermione essaya le plus discrètement possible de naviguer entre les rayons de manière à ce que le blond ne la trouve pas. La chose fût assez aisée, après tout la bibliothèque de Poudlard est immense et les petits pas de la jeune femme ne s'entendait pas puisqu'il était caché par les représailles du Serpentard. Cependant, après de longues minutes, Malefoy finit par la rattraper

-Malefoy, je t'interdis de la toucher.

Nott était apparu, se postant devant la Gryffondor de manière à faire un barrage entre le blond et Hermione.

-Regarde-moi ça, ton chevalier servant et la pour te protéger du méchant Malefoy, Granger. Ne t'inquiète pas Nott, j'ai compris, Grangie est ta chasse gardée. Tu aurais enfin décidé d'arrêter d'être un puceau ? Il serait peut-être temps, tu ne crois pas ? Mais tu es sûre de toi, tu es vraiment près à souiller ton sang à ce point ?

-Granger n'est en aucun cas une chasse gardée. Ta manière d'être avec elle, c'est comme la dernière fois et on sait tous les deux comment ça a fini.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler...

_"La voix de Malefoy est plus faible, moins sûre. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?"_

-Et Elisa... Elisa Roberts. Tu ne te rappelles pas d'elle ? Tu veux certainement que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

-La ferme !

Malefoy était maintenant énervé, très énervée. Son visage rougissait sous la colère. Le jeune Nott ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

-Elisa et toi...

-Ta gueule Nott, le coupa Malefoy.

-Vous étiez si...

-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer Théodore grogna le jeune homme en attrapant l'autre Serpentard par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant de quelques mètres du sol, son poing près à le défigurer.

-On s'est très bien que si tu fais cela Malefoy, tu es un homme mort... chuchota Nott de manière à ce que seul Drago puisse l'entendre.

Hermione essaya d'écouter mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher, cette histoire avait l'air sérieuse, trop sérieuse pour qu'elle ne s'interpose maintenant. Elle était trop curieuse de connaître la suite. Cependant, les Serpentards ne firent que s'affronter du regard de longues minutes. On entendait seulement les respirations des trois adolescents.

-Arrêtez tous les deux... Si Rusard arrive, on va récolter une autre heure de colle par votre faute...

En effet, plus d'une heure et demi était passée maintenant. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et le blond se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

-Si jamais tu parles de cette conversation à quelqu'un malgré ses menaces, commença-t-il en regardant Théodore Nott, je te torturais jusqu'à que ta mort s'en suive.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais affronta du regard Malefoy. _"Comme tu voudras Malefoy, je n'en parlerais pas. Cependant, foie de Gryffondor, je vais faire ma petite enquête sur cette Elisa Roberts."_

...

La jeune femme fût la première à arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle attendit sur le canapé se réchauffant près du feu que ces meilleurs amis arrivent. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin, Ginny Wealsey à leur suite; en pleurs.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry d'une voix grave.

* * *

_Réponses aux commentaires : _

_faerycyn : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, les choses vont finir par s'arrangeait ou pas ! (rire sadique xD) Les réactions de Ginny seront dans le prochain chapitre. Moi aussi, quand j'adore une fiction, j'ai tellement envie d'en parler mais mes proches ne comprennent pas mon admiration pour Harry Potter !:'( Alors si je leur dis que j'adore les Dramione, Théomione ou encore les Fremione, ils vont me regarder comme si j'étais folle ! x) _

_Malh _:_ J'espère que tu as compris pourquoi Hermione a été collée suite à mon message et que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! :) A la prochaine_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ce sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le septième chapitre est déjà fini mais je le posterai seulement dimanche car je n'aurais pas accès à Internet avant, enfin normalement ! x)  
_

_Laissez-vos avis ! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou, _

_Finalement, j'ai la possibilité de poster le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui et le 8 arrivera demain. Il marquera une pause de deux semaines dans l'écriture de ma fiction à cause des cours. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à demain pour la suite ! :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« **-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry d'une voix grave. »**

L'élu fixait intensément sa sœur de cœur.

-C'est à toi de commencer Hermione…

-De quoi veux-tu que je parle Harry ? demanda la jeune femme, prise au dépourvue et pourtant qui savait au fond d'elle de quoi voulait parler son meilleur ami.

-Ginny m'a raconté… Elle m'a dit que la raison pour laquelle elle était avec Malefoy c'était pour toi, pour te protéger. Te protéger de quoi, de qui ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est à toi de me répondre car Ginny n'a pas voulu me le dire.

La brune lança un regard noir à son ancienne meilleure amie.

-Hermione, murmura doucement Ginny, raconte ton histoire, je raconterai la mienne à mon tour et là, tu comprendras tout.

-Hermione, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, on te laissera pas tomber, la rassura Ronald.

La Gryffondor inspira et expira. Oui, ils étaient là pour elle, toujours. Maintenant, elle était prête pour tout raconter.

-Malefoy voulait se venger de toi Harry, pour avoir embrassé Parkinson.

-Pour un simple baiser ? La fouine voulait se venger de moi pour un simple baiser ? C'est ridicule.

-Malefoy est ridicule, déclara le roux comme si c'était l'évidence du siècle.

-Ron, l'avertit sa sœur.

-Désolé.

-Donc, où en étions-nous. La raison ? En fait c'est depuis cette histoire, Parkinson est traité comme une traite à sang, sa réputation a été détruite ce jour–là à cause de toi Harry, expliqua Ginny.

-Comment tu sais ça sœurette ? demanda Ron

-Malefoy qui me l'a dit.

-Continue Hermione, intervint Harry en fixant de nouveau sa meilleure amie.

-Tu t'en es pris à sa meilleure amie alors il voulait en faire de même. Pendant plus d'une semaine, il n'a pas arrêté de m'observer attendant le moment propice pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Il l'a fait après un cours de potions, il y a plus d'un mois. Il m'a désarmé et m'a forcé à entrer dans une salle de classe vide.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de la brune.

-Il m'a attaché et il a… il a…

-Hermione, tu peux arrêter si tu veux, lui proposa Ron en voyant la détresse de la brune

-Il a commencé à me déshabiller, à me toucher. Il voulait me prendre en photos et les modifiées avec l'aide de la magie noire pour ainsi les accrochées sur les murs de Poudlard. Il voulait me détruire. Il n'a aucune pitié. Vous auriez vu ses yeux… ils étaient si froids, vide de toute émotion. Par chance, Nott est arrivé et m'a aidé en se débarrassant de Malefoy par un coup de poing.

-Nott ? Théodore Nott, Serpentard et fils d'un mangemort. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-On s'en moque Harry, s'indigna Ginny, il a sauvé Hermione de la fouine.

-Moi, je pense que tu lui plais Mione', affirma Ron.

-Ronald, ne raconte donc pas de sottises !

Face aux joues rouges de la jeune femme, ses amis se mirent à rigoler.

- Ginny, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ton histoire.

La cadette des Weasley et la fille unique des Granger se regardèrent. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans leurs yeux, juste la douleur qu'avait entraînée la rupture de leur amitié.

-Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as raconté ton agression, je suis partie comme une furie ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-J'ai été voir Malefoy. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il est trop vicieux pour que je puisse me venger toute seule. Enfin bref, à l'aide de la magie noire, il a réussi à récupérer ses souvenirs et à les mettre sur papiers. Si je ne faisais pas croire qu'on sortait ensemble et que je vous détestais, il aurait fait en sorte de les publier dans tout Poudlard.

-Mais, Ginny. As-tu eu la preuve ? Je veux dire, as-tu vu ses mystérieuses photos ?

-Non, admit la jeune Weasley.

-Malefoy nous a certainement roulés.

-Mais comment en être sûr Harry ?

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard, le même souvenir leur revenait en tête. Quoi de mieux que le Polynectar ?

-Le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir aller voler dans la réserve de Slughorn et que je vais mettre un mois à la préparer, comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Notre emploi du temps est beaucoup plus charger que les autres années.

-Par contre, cette fois-ci, ne confond pas des poils de chat avec des cheveux, se moqua le roux.

Le trio d'or rigola.

-Je vois, c'est encore l'une de votre péripétie. Quelle année cette fois ? demanda Ginny

-Deuxième, annonça fièrement son frère.

-Pour Malefoy, que ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Pendant plus d'un mois, on va préparer du Polynectar, emprunter quelques cheveux à des Serpentard et s'infiltrer parmi eux. Il faudra trouver le dortoir des sixièmes années et chercher ses photos, enfin si photos il y a, bien évidemment, expliqua Hermione.

-Et tout reviendra dans l'ordre, conclut Harry. Enfin pour le moment, Ginny, tu dois continuer à jouer la comédie avec Malefoy, on n'a pas le choix.

-Maintenant, ça devrait être plus facile. Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé pour t'avoir une telle chose. Je voulais à tout prix te protéger des plans de la fouine. Je me sentis senti si mal, je me détestais d'avoir osé te parler de cette manière. Et Harry, merci…

Harry et Ginny assit l'un à côté se prirent la main.

-N'y aurait-il pas de l'amour dans l'air ?

-L'avantage de cette histoire, c'est qu'on est avoué nos sentiments Ginny et moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop Ron.

-Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre imbécile mais clairement Harry, tu me dois un service.

-Ah oui ?! Et lequel ?

-Franchement, va falloir que tu me trouves une copine, toi et Ginny vous êtes en couple, Hermione est folle amoureuse de Nott ! Je vais finir par me sentir seul moi !

De nouveaux éclats de rires résonnèrent dans la salle commune.

-Sérieusement, Hermione, fais attention à Nott, il reste un Serpentard, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, déclara sincèrement Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux sa meilleure amie. On ne peut pas t'interdire de le voir, tu es une grande fille, tu sais que tu fais. Fais juste attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Au fait, nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pas si difficile ?

-Une torture, répondu Ginny, une demi-heure !

- Une demi-heure pour quoi ?

-Pour faire virer cette hystérique de Mimi Geignarde ?

-Mais, vous avez ensuite dû tout nettoyer, non ?

Le couple se regarda malicieusement,

-J'ai demandé de l'aide à Dobby. Il est venu avec Winky et d'autres elfes, ils ont tout nettoyé à notre place.

-Harry, tu n'as pas osé faire ça ! J'espère que tu les as payés à la fin! C'est de l'esclavage ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Harry !

-La sale est de retour !

-C'est la S.A.L.E, Ronald, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-En tout cas, personne ne se demande comment ça s'est passé pour moi ! s'offusqua le jeune homme.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Par Merlin ! Un calvaire ! Zabini est une personne si narcissique ! On aurait dit une petite fille ayant peur de salir ses nouvelles chaussures à cause de la boue.

-Mais si tu étais avec Zabini… Hermione, tu étais avec Nott et Malefoy ?

-Oui, en revanche, tout s'est très bien passé, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Evidemment.

_« Il faut juste que je fasse quelques petits recherches sur cette Elisa Roberts, seulement, ça Harry, ce sont mes affaires »_

* * *

_Réponses aux commentaires :  
_

_faerycyn : Elisa Roberts ? Il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour découvrir qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ! ;) Ahah, j'adorerais faire des débats sur le couple Romione et Dramione ! :D Tu n'aimes pas Ron ? Je l'aime bien moi par contre je le déteste dans les films. Il ressemble plus à un lâche qu'à quelqu'un de courageux. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ! A la prochaine ! :) _

_Lana NEMESIS : Je suis contente que tu es appréciée les chapitres :) _

* * *

_A demain pour le chapitre 8. :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici le huitième chapitre marquant une pause de deux semaines dans la publication des chapitres. Je reviendrais le 9 Février, si ce n'est pas le cas, je posterais une note pour vous avertir._

_ J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît. _

_Bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer pour sa recherche sur cette Elisa Roberts. Qui était-t-elle ? Où était-elle maintenant ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre Malefoy et elle ? Le nom de Roberts ne disait rien à Hermione, elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de famille à Poudlard et pourtant Merlin c'est que ce nom de famille est rependu dans le monde. « Pour que Malefoy la fréquente, elle devait certainement être une sang-pure. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir la trouver ? Il faut quelque chose qui réunit une liste de sang-pur, comme… comme un registre ! Bien sûr, il doit certainement y'en avoir un à la bibliothèque ! La jeune femme chercha longuement dans les rayons, il n'y avait aucune information sur une Elisa Roberts dans le rayon traitant de la généalogie. Elle décida d'aller voir Mme Pince, sans grand espoir.

-Excusez-moi, vous auriez un registre des familles déclarées comme sang-pur ? demanda la Gryffondor à la bibliothécaire qui la regarda, surprise de cette demande.

-Dans le rayon "généalogie", vous trouverez votre bonheur, répondit-elle de sa voix froide.

-J'ai déjà cherché et il n'y a que des informations sur les familles Black, Malefoy… Or il n'y a aucune information sur celle que je recherche.

-Sur quelle famille faîtes-vous vos recherches ?

-La famille Roberts.

-Et pour quelle matière avez-vous besoin de ce registre ?

-Ce n'est pas pour les cours mais pour élargir mes connaissances.

-Très bien, je vais vous chercher un registre publié en 1983, vous trouverez le nom de tous les sang-purs du XVIIIème siècle jusqu'en 1982.

La bibliothécaire partit dans la réserve à la recherche de ce fameux registre non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à Hermione. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec un énorme livre dans les bras.

-Ce registre est l'un des seuls exemplaires ayant été mis en vente et ne peut pas être emprunté. Je vous demanderai d'y faire très attention.

-Merci…

La jeune femme prit le livre et partit s'installer sur une table dans le fond, cachée des regards. Elle ouvra le livre puis commença à lire. L'écriture était petite et belle, tout était écrit à la main.

« Introduction

D'après un premier registre publié dans les années 30 qui aurait été écrit par Teignous Nott, se déclarant lui-même sang-pur, ils n'existeraient que 28 familles n'ayant dans leurs veines que du sang-sorcier. Cette affirmation est évidemment fausse. Plus de la moitié de ses familles, voir toutes, ont été liées un moment ou un autre aux moldus.

De plus, la définition exacte d'un sang-pur est : « personne ayant un père et une mère sorciers ». Dans ce registre, vous trouverez toutes les personnes ayant ce statut. Ils seront classés par ordre alphabétique avec des renseignements tels que la date de naissance, la date de mort, les parents et d'autres informations importantes. »

Hermione regarda la fin du livre. « 2591 pages, j'en ai pour une éternité ! » La jeune femme commença à chercher dans les « R » puis « Ro ». Elle arrive enfin au nom de famille « Roberts, il y avait au moins dix pages parlant de sorcier ayant ce nom.

-Roberts Abondance, lit-t-elle à la recherche de la fameuse Elisa.

-Roberts Baldwin, continua-t-elle en passant à la lette « B ».

De nombreux prénoms défilés sous les yeux de la Gryffondor : Cadroe, Calixtine, Daliane, Damian… Des centaines et des centaines de prénoms. Puis enfin, ce prénom tant recherché… Elisa Roberts.

-Salut Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce gros bouquin ?

Prise en faute, Hermione referma immédiatement le registre à la vue de Théodore Nott.

-Le registre des sang-purs ? Que cherches-tu dans ce livre ?

« Vite un mensonge Hermione… »

-Je recherche des informations sur… euh… euh… sur Teignous Nott.

-Teignous Nott ?

-Oui, j'ai vu son nom dans un livre et je voulais savoir qui c'était…

-Tu aurais pu me demander, après tout, c'est un de mes ancêtres, lui sourit le Serpentard en prenant place près de la jeune fille.

« Evidemment, ils ont le même nom de famille… Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre nom Hermione ? ».

-Tu as trouvé les informations que tu voulais ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac.

-Au fait, j'ai mon exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barbe. Il appartient à ma famille depuis des générations, c'est l'un des tous premiers exemplaires. Tiens… dit-il en lui tendant son livre.

-Non, je ne peux pas accepter, il doit être très important pour toi !

-Ne dit pas de sottises, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

-Je vais le lire au plus vite, tu te rendras même pas compte de sa disparition… Hum… je dois y aller, il faut que j'y aille retrouver Gin… euh Ron. Je te laisse, à plus tard.

Hermione rangea soigneusement le livre dans son sac en bandoulière et sortit de la bibliothèque.

…

La préparation du Polynectar sembla plus difficile à Hermione que lors de sa deuxième année. Pourtant, confortablement installé dans la salle sur demande, transformé pour l'occasion en salle de potions. Avec l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur, Harry avait réussi à s'emparer des ingrédients nécessaires dans la réserve de Slughorn.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Etait-ce la présence Ron qui la gênée ? Après tout, il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Peut-être que c'était celle d'Harry et Ginny qui la dérangeait à se bécoter non loin d'elle ? Non aucun de ses meilleurs amis n'en était la cause. C'était de sa faute et aussi celle de Nott au passage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, à sa gentillesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit à Serpentard, le choixpeau s'était certainement trompé ou peut-être que Théodore avait fait la demande d'aller à Serpentard, pour ne pas faire honte à son père. La famille Nott était eux aussi des adeptes de Tu-sais qui. L'idée que Théodore puisse faire partir de secte monta à la tête d'Hermione. « Non, il ne parlerait pas si c'était le cas. »

-J'ai fini pour ce soir, je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée, dit-elle à ses meilleurs amis en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ? demanda Ron qui rêvait déjà de tout ce qu'il allait engloutir au repas du soir.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, admit-elle.

Elle salua ses meilleurs amis et sortit de la salle.

-Hermione est en train de tomber amoureuse, conclut Ginny après la sortie de la Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ? interrogea son frère.

-Elle est souvent dans la lune et elle ne mange presque plus. Ce sont les premiers symptômes.

-Tu parles de l'amour comme si c'était une maladie…

-Pour Hermione, ça risque d'être le cas. Elle est en train de tomber amoureuse d'un Serpentard, fils d'un mangemort. Elle va se mettre en danger. Après tout, Nott est apparu d'un sa vie comme par enchantement ! Il la sauve, la défend… Il cache forcément quelque chose !

-Ginny, tu l'as dit toi-même, il l'a sauvé. Ils semblent bien s'entendre et Hermione a l'air de lui plaire. De toute manière, tu la connais, elle est têtue. Quoi qu'on lui dise, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

-Mais…

-Hermione est une grande fille, Ginny, et elle sait que si elle a un problème, elle pourra venir nous voir, on sera toujours là pour elle.

Le couple se regarda avec amour.

-Fais-moi confiance, murmura le Survivant en caressant la joue avant de s'approcher doucement de la jeune Weasley.

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si doux, pur... C'était eux.

-Hum. Hum, j'ai faim, on va manger ? les interrompit Ron

…

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione était en pleine écriture de sa lettre pour ses parents, confirmant sa présence à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Elle était à la fois pressée et triste. La Gryffondor avait pris l'habitude de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec les Weasley mais cette année, elle voulait retourner chez elle, sans la magie. Une fois la lettre terminée, elle en écrivit une autre pour Mme Weasley lui annonçant qu'elle ne sera pas présente cette année pour les fêtes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle les posa sur sa table de chevet. « Je leur ferrais parvenir demain grâce à Hedwige, il faudra que j'y aille voir Harry.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans ses devoirs. Elle alla tout de même chercher son sac pour en sortir le livre que Nott lui avait prêté. Son odeur était imprégnée sur le livre mélangeant rose et parchemin. Elle l'ouvra et commença à lire. Les pages défilaient à une vitesse folle sous les yeux de la brune. Elle dévorait les contes un par un. Son préféré restait le conte des trois frères mais elle ne saurait l'expliquer, il était intriguant. Alors qu'elle tournait la dernière page de son conte préféré, elle tomba sur une photo en noir et blanc. Elle reconnut vite Théodore et Malefoy habillés en tenue de soirée, assis sur un canapé, une jeune fille entre eux. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 14 ans le jour où elle a été prise. La jeune fille avait un beau visage et un sourire éclatant. « Elle est si belle. » Ils avaient l'air si complices, heureux... Ils semblaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. Hermione retourna la photo où quelques phrases avaient été inscrites.

_**« Pour notre meilleur ami Théodore Nott,**_

_**N'oublie jamais ce jour si parfait. **_

_**Drago Malefoy & Elisa Roberts**_

_**21 décembre 1993"**_

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait enfin la preuve de l'existence d'Elisa Roberts.

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires :

Malh : Ahah mystère ! Petite révélation en cette fin de chapitre : Théodore, Drago et Elisa étaient amis ! Merci de suivre chaque chapitre et à bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ! ;)

Popo28 alias Guest : Une nouvelle lectrice ! ;) Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu trouves mes personnages assez fidèles. Pourtant, l'intrigue n'est pas super clair dans mon esprit ! x) Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'avais pratiquement rien en tête mais par chance tout me vient naturellement ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 !

Faerycyn : Ahah (rire sadique), j'aime les faire souffrir ! x) Mais tout cela n'est que le début ! Eh oui, tu as tout à fait raison, quels seraient les rôles des débats au sinon ? ;) A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

Je tiens à remercier de nouveau tout ceux qui me lisent, me suivent et commentent, ça fais chaud au coeur de voir que sa fiction est appréciée. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut !_

_Eh oui ! Je poste un chapitre alors que je devais être absente pour deux semaines ! Voilà la raison, hier (soit jeudi soir), ma "super" prof de français a décidé de nous emmener voir une pièce de théâtre... Je ne suis pas particulièrement attirée par ce genre mais là ! C'était pire que tout, enfin voilà, au lieu de dormir comme le reste de ma classe, j'ai imaginé ce chapitre dans ma tête. Donc en gros vous pouvez remercier ma prof ! (Même si moi, sur le coup, c'était une horreur ! Puis alors sport le lendemain, dur, dur ! Enfin bref, c'était ma petite vie ! Place au chapitre 9 de Vengeance !_

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

Le lendemain, après les cours du matin, Hermione se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches sur Elisa Roberts.

-Bonjour, puis-je avoir le registre que vous m'avez prêté hier ? demanda poliment la Gryffondor à la bibliothécaire.

-Miss Granger, vous tombez bien ! Ce registre est un document unique que je vous ai laissé emprunter alors qu'il était dans la réserve et que vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation d'un professeur. Je vous faisais confiance or c'est Mr Nott qui m'a rendu ce livre en main propre, hier.

« Mince, j'ai oublié de lui rendre le registre hier, elle doit penser que je l'ai prêté à Nott. »

-Je suis désolé Mme Pince de ne pas vous l'avoir rendu en main propre, j'avais oublié un de mes devoirs dans ma chambre et j'ai demandé à Nott de ramener le registre à ma place.

-Très bien Miss Granger mais si vous avez encore une recherche à faire avec l'aide de ce registre, vous resterez près de moi afin que je puisse vous surveiller.

-D'accord, je voudrais le registre s'il vous plaît.

« Décidément, Merlin est contre moi. Après McGonagall, Mme Pince… » La fierté d'Hermione en prenait un coup, elle qui était la petite élève parfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Son monde était entrain de se chambouler.

-Tenez.

La jeune femme la remercia et ouvrit le livre sur le bureau. Elle tourna les pages et atterrit rapidement au nom de famille « Roberts ». Elle rechercha de longues minutes le prénom « Elisa » mais il n'était pas là, il avait disparu ! La Gryffondor se frotta les yeux. « J'étais certaine d'avoir vu son prénom hier ! Il était là ! J'en suis sûre ! » Elle referma le livre brusquement sous le regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire qui commença à ouvrir la bouche pour la sermonner cependant, la jeune femme partit sans qu'elle n'en est le temps. « Retour au point zéro… »

…

Théodore Nott regardait la page qu'il avait arraché du registre qu'avait emprunté Hermione la veille à la bibliothèque. Le nom d' "Elisa Roberts" y figurait. Avec l'aide de la magie noir, il avait crée une nouvelle page contenant tous les prénoms hormis celui de la jeune Roberts. Il savait qu'Hermione allait se mettre à rechercher des informations suite à sa dispute avec Malefoy mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle commencerait aussitôt. Pour sa propre sécurité, Hermione ne devait pas s'aventurer dans cette histoire, le terrain était glissant, trop dangereux pour la Gryffondor. Il n'était jamais bon de s'aventurer dans les histoires des sang-purs.

…

Hermione était dans la volière, elle attacha sa première lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui donna un bout de toast qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de manger ce midi.

-Fais un bon vol Hedwige, dit-elle en regardant la chouette s'éloignait avec la lettre destinée à ses parents.

Elle attacha sa deuxième lettre -destinée cette fois-ci à Mme Weasley- à la patte de Coq qui s'envola à son tour. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce que l'hibou ne devienne qu'un point noir dans le ciel.

-Salut, que ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.

-Nott ? Décidément tu me suis ? le taquina-t-elle

-Franchement Granger, si je devais te suivre, je serais beaucoup plus discret… Après tout, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Théodore réalisa au moment précis où il disait sa phrase à quel point il venait de se dénoncer.

-Parce que tu me suis vraiment ? Tu sais que cette révélation devrait me faire partir en courant tout en te traitant de « psychopathe », rigola-t-elle, s'imaginant la scène.

Le jeune Nott ne répondit rien, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait lancé une énormité pareille. Quel idiot ! pensa-t-il dans son for intérieur.

-Nott ? Théodore ? Tu m'écoutes ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

Le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement, elle venait vraiment de l'appeler Théodore ? Ce prénom lui avait toujours semblait un peu dur, mais de sa bouche, il avait l'air si doux !

-Que ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Euh… Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non, avant.

-Nott, tenta-t-elle sachant très bien que ce n'était pas cette réponse qu'il attendait.

-Granger…

-Ok, ok, désolé, je t'ai appelé Théodore, je n'en ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit-elle.

-Il sonne si bien dans ta bouche.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire, il la mettait mal à l'aise. En quelques minutes, il venait de lui avouer qui l'espionnait en secret et que son prénom sonnait bien dans sa bouche. A quoi jouait-t-il ? Tant de questions tracassaient la jeune femme à présent.

-Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle, cherchant à fuir cette situation à tout prix.

Elle commença à partir mais fût retenue par une main s'accrochant à son poignet.

-Excuse-moi Hermione pour ce que je t'ai dit mais c'est que tu me plais. Tu me rends fou depuis maintenant plus d'un an et demi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou quelque chose comme ça, se serait la première fois après tout. Je pense souvent à toi et quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie tous les problèmes qui m'entourent. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, avoua d'une traite le jeune homme.

-Je te plais ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprise au plus au point par cette révélation.

Hermione avait chaud, très chaud. Malgré le froid dans la volière, son corps était en feu. Elle transpirait et ses joues étaient extrêmement rouges. Elle ne pensait pas que Ginny et Ron avaient raison et pourtant, Théodore était là, plus beau que jamais. Ce genre de conversation la mettait très mal à l'aise. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse avec son cerveau, non, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision avec son cœur ! Hermione n'avait jamais été amoureuse, bien évidemment, des garçons lui avaient déjà plu mais là, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux. C'était une déclaration.

-Oui, tu me plais… souffla-t-il.

-Se serait te mentir si je te disais que je te considère comme une connaissance, il y a quelque chose en plus. Je te propose une sorte de marché : il vaut mieux pour nous de devenir amis avant de se lancer dans une relation surtout qu'on est assez différents, je suis une Gryffondor et toi un Serpentard. Tu es fils d'un mangemort et moi, fille de moldus. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tomber amoureuse si je ne te connais pas vraiment. J'ai vu à quel point une rupture pouvait détruire une personne et je ne suis pas prête à vivre ça. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

-Je te ferais jamais souffrir Hermione, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu viens ? On va finir pas être en retard en cours, lui dit-il en lui tendant son bras auquel la jeune femme s'accrocha.

-Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château.

-Je reste à Poudlard cette année.

-Tu ne retrouves pas ton père pour les fêtes ? C'est triste ! Tu vas rester tout seul pendant deux semaines ?

-Oui, enfin tu sais, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. La plupart des personnes à Poudlard ne savent pas qui je suis, je suis comme invisible, non pas que ça me dérange.

-D'après Ginny, Malefoy reste pendant les vacances...

-Sache que je n'ai pas peur de Malefoy.

-Lors de nos premières années, tu semblais assez proche de lui... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

-Nous n'avons pas pris les mêmes décisions dans le passé et nos chemins se sont séparés, quand je regarde l'imbécile qu'il est devenu, je ne regrette pas.

-Et Elisa Roberts ? Qui est-ce ? tenta Hermione espérant avoir des réponses à ses questions

-Je me doutais que tu allais poser la question un jour ou l'autre. C'est une ancienne amie à Malefoy et à moi, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter sur elle.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne tirerait pas d'informations à Théodore. "On est jamais mieux servi que par soit même après tout."

...

"Zut ! Zut et zut ! Comment j'ai pu oublier cette foutu potion ? Quelle idiote !" Alors que la sonnerie de la fin de journée avait à peine sonné, Hermione était déjà sortie en courant pour se diriger vers la salle sur demande. Elle avait oublié de s'occuper du Polynectar ! Elle se traita intérieurement mille fois d'idiote. Elle était tellement occupée à penser à Nott et à sa déclaration. Elle s'arrêta de courir.

-Théodore, chuchota-t-elle pour elle toute seule.

Il avait raison, ce prénom sonnait si bien. "Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais mais moi, qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ?" Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas pourtant à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, elle était bien, paisible. Cependant, elle avait peur, peur de tomber amoureuse de lui. Sa cousine en avait tant souffert de l'amour, elle ne voulait pas subir la même chose. "L'amour permet de s'envoler mais la chute est brutale" lui avait dit sa cousine.

Elle continua d'avancer en direction de la salle sur demande encore pleinement dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se cogna dans quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et reconnu le professeur Trelawney.

-Excusez-moi professeur.

Mais elle ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme, son regard semblait perdu, lointain.

-Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent... Celle qui aidera l'élu est là... Sans elle, le bien ne peut exister... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Le piège se referme autour du lion... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs... Serpents prenaient garde, faîtes attention en son pouvoir.

-Pardon ?

Elle ne croyait pas en la divination, surtout en ce professeur. Pourtant, la voix qu'elle avait n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient vides de toutes émotions. On aurait cru qu'elle était possédée. Sybille Trelawney secoua la tête.

-Je vous ai dit quelque chose mon enfant ? s'enquit-elle

-Non professeur. Vous aviez juste l'air un peu perdue, mentit la Gryffondor.

Hermione partit, troublée par les paroles de son ancien professeur.

...

Elle arriva enfin dans la salle sur demande. Aucun de ses meilleurs amis n'était présent. Elle surveilla que les chrysopes cuisaient bien puis elle touilla sa mixture. "Tout est en ordre" C'est le coeur léger que la jeune fille sortit de la pièce pensant encore et encore à la déclaration de Théodore, oubliant tout le reste.

* * *

! Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que Théodore a dit à Hermione qu'il lui plaisait que pour autant ils vont se mettre ensemble comme ça ! :P Bref, j'espère que vous aurez appréciés ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai le suivant, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment.

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires :

Lana Nemesis : Elle est là, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu ! ;)

Malh : Je suis contente que tu aimes Théodore, j'aurais tellement aimé en savoir plus sur lui dans les livres et j'attends la moindre information sur lui sur Pottermore, en vain... Je pense qu'il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres avant de savoir qui est Elisa.

Faerycyn : Non, Hermione et Elisa ne se sont jamais vu ! Et qui te dit que cette petite fête ne se serait pas passé ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ? ;) J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !

* * *

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va ! C'est bientôt le week-end et dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances ! :D

Bref, le chapitre 10 est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_PS : J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une correction. _

* * *

« Le plan est en marche… »

Cette phrase était tracé en rouge -ressemblant étrangement à du sang-, la personne qui venait de l'écrire la regarda de longues minutes avant d'esquisser un sourire. Oui, tout était parfait…

…

_**"Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Serpents prenaient garde..."**_

C'étaient les seules phrases dont Hermione se souvenait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que le professeur Trelawney trop occupée par la potion ou encore par Théodore. Maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver les quelques phrases dîtes par son ancien professeur. _"Un problème en plus à résoudre..."_

_... _

Les petites talonnettes de Severus Rogue résonnaient dans les couloirs qu'il traversait, pressé. Il était inquiet, mais aussi nostalgique et impatient. Ce premier sentiment était dû à sa future présence dans le bureau d'Albus, c'est pour cela qu'il allait vite. Il prenait cette direction pour s'empresser de raconter ce qu'il savait. Nostalgique car les autres professeurs et lui se rendaient compte du rapprochement entre Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger. Tous les deux lui faisaient énormément penser à sa relation avec Lily. _Lily… souffla-t-il. _Elle lui manquait tellement, chaque jour, chaque heure, minutes, secondes… Il pensait à elle à chaque instant de sa misérable vie. Il n'accepterait pas que Théodore Nott ne puisse être avec la personne qu'il aime à cause du statut de son père. L'amour était un sentiment si dévastateur. Certaines personnes ne se remettent jamais de la folie qu'est l'amour. Pourtant, c'était la plus belle chose que Severus Rogue n'est jamais connu. Et même si Merlin savait à quel point Granger pouvait être agaçante, Théodore l'aimait, il devait tout faire pour que leur histoire est lieu. Un autre désastre comme il l'a vécu ne devrait pas se reproduire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir donné le mot de passe, il y trouva le vieil homme et la directrice de Gryffondor. Celle-ci avait l'air très soucieuse, son front plissé montées ses nombreuses rides dût à sa vieillesse.

-Severus ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Miss Granger a été mis au courant de la prophétie la concernant. J'ai entendu Sibylle lui racontait, hier.

-Je suis déjà au courant, Minerva vient de me prévenir.

Rogue lança un regard perplexe au professeur de Métamorphoses.

-Sibylle m'a parlé ce matin, au petit-déjeuner. Elle me disait qu'elle avait eu un moment et s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Hermione Granger. Je me suis donc dit qu'elle avait été mise au courant. Mes doutes se montrent fondés dorénavant. Que faisons-nous Albus ?

-Laissons le cours du temps faire son travail. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous devons faire confiance à Miss Granger. Elle est la seule à pouvoir changer la destinée de cette prophétie, elle compte autant dans la guerre qui se prépare qu'Harry Potter.

-Vous pensez que Vous-Savez-Qui...

-Je ne l'espère pas, répondit le directeur en posant ses yeux sur la fenêtre. De toute manière, Tom a beau être intelligent, il ne pourrait pas savoir que cette prophétie concerne Hermione Granger.

-Comment avez-vous alors deviné qu'elle était vraiment la personne dont parle la prophétie ?

-Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à cette histoire avec Drago et Théodore. Dieu est serment… cette phrase à une signification importante pour ces deux garçons. Les pièces étaient alors reliées.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-On ne peut jamais oublier son passé, il est dès fois trop fort pour le laisser de côté, c'est le cas pour Mr Nott et Mr Malefoy.

…

La première partie du Polynectar était enfin terminée. Hermione soupira de contentement. « _Il ne manque plus qu'à faire la deuxième partie et trouver quelques cheveux de Serpentard et enfin cette histoire sera terminée_. » Elle prit son sac est sortie de la salle sur demande.

_« Les vacances de Noël approchent, il faudra agir juste avant. »_

La Gryffondor était pressée que toute cette histoire se termine, plus loin elle se tenait de Malefoy, mieux c'était pour elle et ses proches.

_"Ginny doit encore tenir quelques semaines..."_ Sa meilleure amie l'avait protégé, elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour son sacrifice.

_"Bientôt, tout sera revenu dans l'ordre."_

…

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à voir sa petite-copine aux bras d'un autre. Dès qu'il croisait Malefoy, il lui jetait un regard noir tandis que le blond gardait un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Leur groupe semblait avoir explosé de l'extérieur. Ginny ne parlait plus aux deux garçons et à Hermione, celle-ci passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Leur amitié ne semblait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, enfin c'est ce que les gens croyaient. Ils se réunissaient lorsque l'occasion se présentait dans la salle sur demande. Quelques fois, Neville et Luna venaient les rejoindre. Ils connaissaient toute l'histoire. Après tout, tous les cinq, ils étaient comme liés depuis l'année dernière, ils avaient affronté des Mangemorts ensemble, ils avaient failli tous mourir ce soir-là.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avait dit Neville alors qu'Harry venait de finir de lui raconter l'histoire. Nott a donné un coup de poing à Malefoy, c'est bien ça ? Alors pourquoi il ne s'est pas vengé sur lui aussi ? Ils ont l'air de se détester autant que vous, vous détestez Malefoy...

Elle ne pensait qu'à cette question, elle la préoccupait. Pourtant, en voyant Théodore entrait -alors qu'elle venait de s'installer sur une table de la bibliothèque- elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il y avait certainement une bonne raison pour que Malefoy ne s'en soit pas pris à lui. _"Tant mieux." _Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle et un sourire apparu faisant rater un battement au coeur d'Hermione. Elle avait peur de ses réactions quand il était là. Elle était si nerveuse, pourtant, elle se sentait si bien près de lui.

-Salut Granger.

Malgré qu'elle l'ait une fois appelée par son prénom, il restait "Nott" et elle "Granger", Hermione ne voulait pas aller trop vite et elle remerciait Théodore de la comprendre.

-Tiens, j'ai ton livre, dit-elle en lui rendant, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'histoire des **Trois Frères**.

-Elle reste ma préférée.

Théodore s'installa près de la jeune femme et commença à sortir ses affaires. Les jeunes adolescents commencèrent leur devoir, échangeant quelques mots et quelques discrets regards.

...

Harry cachait derrière les rayons avec son meilleur ami Ronald, observé sa meilleure amie. L'élu n'aimait pas surveiller Hermione, elle était une grande fille et si elle ne mettait à fréquenter Nott, c'est qu'elle y aurait vraiment réfléchit avant. Mais Ron n'était pas de cet avis. Leur rapprochement était trop soudain. _Il est certainement jaloux_ pensa Harry, _après tout, elle passe énormément de temps avec lui et beaucoup moins avec nous._ L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais soupira, son meilleur ami était vraiment désespérant.

-Harry fait moins de bruit, elle va nous découvrir au sinon, chuchota le rouquin.

-Ron, c'est ridicule.

-Je veux être sûr des intentions de Nott.

-Eh bien moi, je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-il en prenant son sac avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

…

Ron resta une bonne demi-heure a regardé les deux adolescents. Il n'aimait pas le regard de Théodore posé sur sa meilleure amie. Il était trop… trop admiratif, voir amoureux. Soupirant à son tour, il prit la direction de la sortie.

Il marche un long moment dans les couloirs. Marchait le calmer. Il était entrain de perdre Hermione. Le roux s'arrêta soudainement, entendant des pleurs derrière une statue.

-Il y a quelqu'un, demanda-t-il hésitant.

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda-t-il avançant prudemment vers la statue.

Il y trouva un petit corps recroquevillé. Il reconnut immédiatement la personne. Pansy Parkinson, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, les joues rouges, le nez reniflant et les cheveux en batailles, elle semblait si désespérée. Ronald voulut faire demi-tour avant que la jeune femme ne le reconnaisse et fasse une crise. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Pansy leva la tête dans sa direction.

-Weasley… chuchota-t-elle, déboussolée par sa présence.

-Je suis désolé, je vais par…

La Serpentard lui sauta dans les bras, enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et se remit à sangloter. Ron n'osa pas la repousser, elle était si fragile dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas voir les filles pleuraient.

…

Hermione retournait dans son dortoir accompagné de Théodore. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ses parents pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle était si pressée de rentrer chez elle et de fêter les fêtes de fin d'années avec sa famille. Mais elle était à la fois triste, Théodore allait devoir rester au château pendant toutes les vacances, seul. Cette idée fendait le cœur de la Gryffondor. Tout à coup, elle eût une idée.

-Et si mes parents acceptaient que tu viennes à la maison pour les vacances, tu voudras bien venir ?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est une offre de la part d'une amie, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Nott, tu verras tout se passera bien !

Il finit par céder en voyant son regard suppliant.

-Ok. Ok. Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'ils acceptent de toute manière, ils ne me connaissent pas.

-Eh bien, il y a un début à tout ! Je vais leur écrire une lettre de ce pas !

-Granger, attends.

Le jeune Nott pencha légèrement sa tête pour ainsi approcher doucement ses lèvres de celles de la Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et la regarda dans les yeux.

-J'en meurs d'envie depuis plusieurs mois, je peux ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement et réussit à souffler un « oui ».

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord dans une infinie douceur, puis leur baiser se fit plus pressant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Hermione était aux anges ainsi que cramoisi. C'était son premier baiser. Mais malgré son inexpérience, elle avait l'impression que c'était comme-ci elle avait trouvé la bonne personne.

…

Ginevra Weasley en avait plus que marre de supporter la fouine qui lui servait de petit-ami. Faire l'amoureuse transie n'était vraiment pas son truc, elle était amoureuse d'Harry, pas de Malefoy. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle tienne, pour Hermione. Bientôt, la potion sera finie et tout sera revenu dans l'ordre ou du moins presque. Après tout, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Nott. Ginny était heureuse pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle sur demande, elle pensait retrouver Harry ou encore Ron. Or, il n'y avait personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la potion et s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le chaudron…

* * *

Diantre ! Mais comment vont-ils faire sans Polynectar ? Je sais, j'aime torturer mes personnages ! :D Premier baiser entre Théodore & Hermione, je n'ai pas beaucoup détaillé car je ne suis pas très douée pour expliquer les sentiments concernant l'amour ayant vécu une première histoire assez difficile. (Oui, je sais, on s'en fout de ma vie ! :P) Bref, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires :

Popo28 : Ahah, peut-être mais peut-être pas, tu verras bien ! Non, ce n'est absolument pas une erreur de ma part, cette phrase est tout à fait logique... Tu comprendras dans des chapitres lointains ! ;) En parlant d'eux, je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres fera ma fiction, je dois dire que je ne me suis même pas posée la question ! J'écris vraiment au fur et à mesure. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Théodore et pour Elisa, il y aura plus d'information à la fin du prochain chapitre et dans le chapitre 12 (Normalement !)

faerycyn : Je suis aussi très curieuse, je compatis ! :P Mais malheureusement pour toi, les ragots sur Théodore/Elisa/Drago arrivent seulement à la fin du prochain chapitre et le chapitre ! Aller, un peu de courage ! Il ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver ! :) Bisous

Malh : Je suis contente que tu es appréciée le chapitre et surtout les révélations de Théodore... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_Rien à dire, dégoûtée, en tout cas, j'espère que vous allez bien. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les quatre Gryffondor étaient réunis sur les fauteuils de la salle sur demande.

-Comment la potion a –t-elle pu disparaître comme ça ? C'est impossible ! s'exclama Harry, énervé.

-Ginny, tu n'as pas parlé de cette fichue potion à Malefoy, même par erreur ? demanda Ron.

-Tu me prends pour qui Ronald ? Je veux plus que tout me débarrasser de Malefoy… répliqua Ginny

Leurs voix commencèrent à monter de plus en plus créant un immonde bouquant dans la pièce.

-Taisez-vous ! s'énerva Hermione. Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est le but de la personne ? Elle veut nous détruire ! Elle est au courant que nous faisons semblant de plus être amis. Et cette personne n'est pas Malefoy, il n'aurait pas agi de cette manière, il aurait été plus direct, s'en prenant directement à nous.

-En attendant, on ne peut pas récupérer ses foutues photos.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps de faire une deuxième potion. Il faudra être plus direct dans notre mission.

-Tu as idée en tête Hermione ? demanda l'élu

-Oui Harry, mais pour cela j'aurais besoin de ta cape et de ta carte.

…

« _C'est une mission suicide _» pensa Ginny.

Cachés derrière une statue, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione attendaient le bon moment pour que la brune puisse s'introduire dans la salle commune de Serpentard et rentrer dans le dortoir des sixièmes.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller toute seule ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, la cape est devenue trop petite pour deux personnes. Je serais plus à l'aise toute seule.

-Fais attention à toi 'Mione.

La jeune femme enfila la cape et prit la carte. Elle se faufila entre un groupe de Serpentard de quatrième année. La salle commune de Serpentard était comme Harry et Ron l'avaient décrite, peu chaleureuse. Les murs et le plafond étaient en pierre brute. Des lampes verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes et une cheminée se trouvait au fond de la longue pièce souterraine. Quelques fauteuils noirs l'entouraient. Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise. _Comment Théodore arrive-t-il à vivre dans une pièce comme celle-ci ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. _

Il y avait différentes portes et escaliers qui devaient certainement mener aux dortoirs des différentes années des élèves. _Par Merlin ! Je n'ai aucune idée où se trouve le dortoir de Malefoy ! _Hermione essaya de chercher un sixième année qu'elle connaissait peut-être que dans un bref délai, il allait prendre la direction de son couloir. Elle ne trouva ni Malefoy, ni Goyle ou une autre personne de son groupe. _Observe Hermione, regarde d'où sorte les autres élèves, fais le tri. _

-Crabbe, dépêche-toi !

_Enfin ! _La Gryffondor vit descendre Zabini et Crabbe d'un escalier, dans le fond de la salle. Elle attendit qu'il sorte de la salle commune avant de se diriger vers le dortoir, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, ils étaient tous partis manger. Elle monta les escaliers et poussa doucement la porte. La jeune femme jeta un regard dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Le dortoir des Serpentard était beaucoup plus rangé que celui des Gryffondor. _On se croirait dans un aquarium. _La pièce était entourée d'eau. La Gryffondor pu même voir le légendaire calamar passé à côté. Aucun élément ne pouvait permettre à la jeune femme de reconnaître les affaires de Malefoy. Elle commença à fouiller dans une première table de nuit après avoir retirée la cape. Elle y trouva divers lettres adressées à Zabini. Elle replaça soigneusement les lettres, ferma le tiroir et se dirigea vers un autre lit puis encore un autre avant de tomber sur le bon. _Alors Malefoy, voyons ça… _Elle tomba sur des lettres de sa mère, de son père ainsi que sur une très intéressante. _C'est à notre tour de tirer les ficelles. _Elle la rangea dans l'une des poches de sa cape de sorcière et continua sa fouille. Elle trouva des paquets de bonbons, des livres… Rien prouvant l'existence des photos était dans la table de nuit. La jeune femme décida de chercher sous le lit de Malefoy et y découvrit un vieux journal.

_-Je l'aime mais seulement Théo ne le comprends pas_, commença-t-elle à lire en ouvrant une page au beau milieu du journal, _il ne pouvait concevoir que je sois amoureux d'Elisa Roberts et qu'elle me choisisse à sa place, continua-t-elle à lire._

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se précipita pour ranger le journal sous son pull afin de continuer sa lecture plus tard. _Malefoy parle de cette Elisa, il faut que je sache qui c'est. _Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher avec la cape que quelqu'un l'interpeller.

-Granger, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Elle commença d'abord à paniquer puis reconnu la voix. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues et elle poussa un gros soupir.

-Nott… Je… Je… c'est compliqué en vérité.

-Je pourrais te dire que j'ai tout mon temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malefoy ne va pas tarder à revenir.

-Je suis à la recherche de photos… compromettantes sur moi. Il a utilisé un sortilège pour récupérer des souvenirs du jour de l'agression et il les a mis sur papier. Il faut que je les trouve mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment.

-Tu as regardé dans le bureau là-bas ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut un bureau.

-Ce bureau appartient à Malefoy, tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches là-dedans. Je surveille la porte.

Hermione s'empressa vers le bureau et trouva enfin les photos ainsi que la formule utilisé par le jeune Malefoy.

-Merci, souffla la jeune femme commençant à partir.

-Attends, _Hermione,_

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent comme une caresse sur la joue d'Hermione.

_-_Je vais t'aider à sortir, les plus jeunes commencent déjà à rentrer de la Grande Salle, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien, si tu veux, répondit-elle sentant encore la sensation des lèvres du jeune homme brûlaient sur sa joue.

Il prit la cape et lui tendit. Leurs mains se touchèrent légèrement. Hermione crut sentir une décharger lors de ce contact. La jeune femme se couvrit de la cape et suivi Théodore qui déambulait dans la salle commune.

-Théo, ça te dirait qu'on y ailler faire un tour ? demanda soudainement une petite voix qui arrêta Théodore dans son élan ainsi qu'Hermione qui percuta le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé Astoria, mais je suis occupé pour le moment.

- Oh, d'accord, je pensais qu'après hier… il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

Ses phrases percutèrent Hermione de plein fouet. _Hier, le même jour où il m'a embrassé. _Sans attendre, la jeune femme sortit comme une furie lorsque des dernières années entrèrent. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la Gryffondor. _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Hermione, c'est un sang-pur et un Serpentard ! _

-Granger, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je t'en prie Hermione, montres-toi !

Malgré les protestations du jeune Nott, elle se dirigea derrière la statue où l'attendait Ginny.

-Il se passe quoi avec Nott ? lui demanda la rousse quand elle retira la cape.

-Rien, marmonna entre ses dents l'aînée, tiens, j'ai trouvé cette lettre, on peut s'en servir à notre avantage contre Malefoy.

Une lueur pensa dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley. Hermione ne sut ce qu'elle signifiait vraiment.

-Et pour les photos ?

-Je les ai ainsi que la formule. Tout est réglé maintenant. Au fait, où sont Harry et Ronald ?

-Ronald avait faim et Harry avait un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Tu viens ? Moi aussi je meurs de faim.

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione eut une boule au ventre. Elle savait qu'elle croiserait Théodore dans la journée, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui et savoir qu'elle avait Potions juste après le petit-déjeuner ne l'encourageait pas du tout.

...

-Malefoy ! s'écria Ginny en voyant sortir le blond de son dortoir.

-Alors mon amour, dit-il moqueur pour la saluer, tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Ce petit jeu, c'est terminé. Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression sur Hermione, ni sur moi. C'est fini et je te demanderai de nous laisser tranquille dorénavant !

La jeune Weasley commença à partir en direction de la Grande Salle mais fût retenu par une poigne solide.

-Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies, petite sotte. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? C'est moi qui donne les ordres, siffla-t-il près de son oreille.

-Tu ne comprends pas que tu as perdu Malefoy ? On sait tout maintenant, et ce grâce à cette lettre, dit-elle en sortant un parchemin de son sac.

-Où as-tu eu ça ?

-On s'en moque la fouine, je ne donne pas ce courrier à Dumbledore -qui préviendrait le Magenmagot et tu finiras à Azkaban- et en échange, tu ne t'en prends plus jamais à Hermione ou à qui que ceux soit à Poudlard au sinon je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer ton précieux papier.

-Tu aurais mérité d'être à Serpentard, Weaslette.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier ma famille ou encore mes amis pour arriver au pouvoir. Sur ce Malefoy, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir.

Un sourire de gagnante sur les lèvres, Ginny s'en alla en direction de la Grande Salle, excitée à l'idée de raconter la bonne nouvelle à Hermione ainsi qu'à Harry, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être un couple en public.

...

Hermione était plutôt contente de sa journée. Ginny et Harry étaient enfin un couple aux yeux de tout le monde. Des rumeurs circulaient sur la séparation de sa meilleure amie et de la fouine, tout invraisemblable les unes les autres mais aucun n'y faisait attention, ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Ron commençait à se rendre compte qu'ils formaient un couple. Il marmonnait souvent au sujet de leurs baisers beaucoup trop langoureux. Leur groupe d'amis était redevenu comme avant, loin de ses soucis qu'avaient causé Malefoy. Pourtant, des problèmes persistaient encore, il y avait déjà l'histoire concernant Nott, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée mais elle savait qu'une confrontation arriverait bien vite, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Puis, il y avait les paroles de son ancien professeure* de divination.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle s'allongea doucement sur son son lit et sentit à froissement sous son dos. Elle tira et une dizaine de papiers se tenaient dans sa main. Toujours la même chose écrite...

…riovuop nos ne noitnetta setîaf ,edrag tneianerp stnepreS …sruehlam sed esuac al tnevuos tse eisuolaj aL …noil ud ruotua emrefer es egèip el …artîarappa tnemres tse ueiD ud erètsym el …tnenalp nosihart al te ecnaegnev al…elle'd sèrp tnelffis stnepres sel …àl tse ulé'l aredia iuq elleC …tnelupinam stnasiul te seguor xuey seD

: eitéhporp al rap tneianrecnoc srueos-semâ xueD

Hermione regarde longtemps ces phrases avant de laisser tomber, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien au charabia qu'elle avait écrit sur ces feuilles. Elle enfila son pyjama et posa le journal intime de Drago Malefoy, prête à découvrir qui est cette Elisa Roberts et quel rapport elle avait avec Théodore.

* * *

_Après plusieurs jours tranquilles, les contrôles reprennent, c'est la fin du second trimestre... Bref, prochain chapitre durant les vacances, beaucoup trop de choses à faire, vous avez déjà de la chance que j'ai écrit celui-là car je n'étais vraiment pas motivée jusqu'à ce matin. A la prochaine.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut ! _

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je vais bien. Dans deux semaines, je vais recevoir le tome 4 de la série "Les Héros de l'Olympe" ! Je suis impatiente !  
_

_Je poste beaucoup plutôt qu'à l'origine. En effet, ma meilleure amie est venue squatter chez moi aujourd'hui et elle est tombée sur mes écrits pour cette fiction. Elle a à tout prix voulu que j'écrive la suite en sa présence donc voilà, chose faîte ! ;) (Merci pour certains passages, j'étais un peu perdue dès fois !) _

_Enfin voilà, bonne lecture ! ;) _

_Ecrit avec l'aide de la chanson Addicted to you de Avicii (En vérité, cette chanson résume plutôt bien ce chapitre !)_

* * *

_«Le 21 décembre 1993_

_Cher journal, _

_Je suis complètement fou. Si mon père découvre que j'écris dans un fichu journal, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Il ne me lancerait pas de Doloris ou un autre sortilège*… Non, je devrai regarder les images des sorciers torturaient par les Moldus, encore et encore. Grâce aux souvenirs des anciens, nous avons la preuve du massacre subit par les chasses aux sorcières et aux sorciers. Je comprends pourquoi mon père n'aime pas « ces sous-êtres » comme il les appelle. Ils ont failli causer notre perte au XIVème siècle. Nos ancêtres vivaient dans la peur et ils ont dû se réfugier dans un monde à part entière au lieu de régner sur la Terre. Nous devons nous effacer du système pour que ces stupides Moldus puissent vivre leur vie tranquillement. _

_Pourtant, lorsqu'Elisa m'a offert ce journal, je l'ai accepté sans rechigner puisque ça venait d'elle. Si tu savais à quel point cette fille est parfaite. On dirait un ange avec ses cheveux lisses et blonds, ses yeux bleus et son petit nez en trompette. Elle est la sang-pur par excellence. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Et je crois que c'est réciproque. Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit d'employer le mot "amour", je suis un Serpentard, un Malefoy et un futur Mangemort. L'amour, c'est pour les faibles. Alors quand les situations deviennent trop... "tendres" je la rabaisse, je la méprise et à chaque fois, elle revient vers moi "  
_

Hermione s'arrêta, le souffle coupé par sa lecture. Les raisons de la haine des sorciers sur les Moldus étaient en quelque sorte justifiables, ils avaient faillit détruire toute magie de ce monde mais c'était il y a des siècles.

_Nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Théodore aujourd'hui. Nous étions tous les trois dans le manoir de la famille Roberts. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, nous avions le manoir rien que pour nous. Depuis qu'Elisa est à Beauxbatons, nous avons beaucoup de mal à se voir. Je correspond avec elle par lettres et quelques fois avec la cheminée, je pense que Théo le fait aussi. Nous étions inséparables durant notre enfance. Maintenant, c'est un peu moins le cas. Théodore et moi, nous nous adressons que très peu la parole à Poudlard. Il n'aime pas les personnes avec qui je traine et il n'aime pas non plus mon statut "Prince de Serpentard". Pour dire la vérité, moi non plus, mais ce titre rend mes parents fiers. Je dois arrêter d'écrire, Elisa vient de rentrer dans ma chambre."_

Théodore et Malefoy étaient amis avant ? Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne les avait jamais vu très proches à Poudlard même Malefoy l'écrivait dans son journal. Pourtant, en dehors du collège, ils semblaient être comme des frères. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment leur amitié a pu être brisé au point qu'ils se détestent maintenant. En tout cas, elle avait enfin la réponse sur la photo qu'elle avait vu dans le livre de Théodore, il fêtait son anniversaire chez cette Roberts. Elle décida de continuer sa lecture malgré l'heure tardive.

_Je suis accro à cette fille, complétement accro. Elle me colle à la peau. Elle est à moi et à personne d'autre. Elle m'a tout avoué ce soir, sur ses sentiments et nous l'avons fait. Je sais, nous sommes encore très jeunes mais en cet instant, nous étions en parfait symbiose. J'ai essayé de ne pas lui faire trop mal malgré tout, quelques larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Je les embrassais une par une pour lui montrer à quel point je tenais à elle et que ce n'était pas dans mon attention de lui faire mal. Je voulais que tout se passe bien pour Elisa._

Hermione continua encore et encore de feuilleter le journal de Malefoy. Il racontait ses journées, son amour pour Elisa et son amitié pour Théodore. Il écrivait qu'il détestait Potter car il était tout ce que lui n'était pas, courageux, persévérant. Le Serpentard était néanmoins fier d'une chose, c'était d'Elisa. Elle représentait sa lumière dans ses ténèbres. Personne n'était au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, _c'était trop dangereux_ écrivait le jeune homme. Il manquait certaines pages dans le journal, elles avaient été déchirées et Hermione ne savait si elles s'étaient vraiment importante dans la vie du jeune Malefoy.

_"Le 14 juillet 1994_

_Cher journal, _

_Théodore dormait chez moi la nuit dernière. Ce qui me manque le plus quand je suis à Poudlard, ce sont les discussions que j'ai avec lui. Elles sont tellement plus intéressantes que celles que j'ai (ou plutôt que je n'ai pas) avec Goyle et Crabbe. Je m'entends bien avec Pansy et Blaise mais ils ne sont pas Théo. Dès fois, j'ai seulement l'impression qu'ils trainent avec moi pour mon nom et rien d'autre. _

_Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit car j'ai entendu des bruits de couverture et de faibles paroles. C'était Théodore, allongé sur un matelas à côté de mon lit, qui s"agitait dans son sommeil. Les paroles qu'il a prononcé ce soir-là mon glacé le sang. _

_"Elisa, je t'aime"_

_Le lendemain, je n'ai pas osé lui en parler. Était-ce la vérité ? Aucun signe n'avait montré qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ils se parlaient comme des meilleurs amis mais il n'a jamais eu de geste montrant de l'amour envers elle..."_

La Gryffondor se remémora l'altercation entre Malefoy et Nott dans la bibliothèque. Le puzzle se recomposait dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Drago et Théodore étaient amoureux d'Elisa, et elle était la cause de la fin de leur amitié. Pourtant, une question persistait dans la tête d'Hermione. Qu'était devenue la jeune Roberts ?

_"Le 2 août 1994_

_Il lui a tout avoué. _

_Je le déteste. _

_Ce 2 août, nous fêtions l'anniversaire d'Elisa. Je lui ai offert un jolie bracelet où à l'intérieur était inscrit ses initiales et les miennes. C'était signe que "nous" était notre avenir. Puis, Théodore lui a offert un bijou de famille, le collier que sa mère avait l'habitude de porter avant de mourir. J'ai tout de suite compris, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait se déclarer, le collier en était la preuve, c'était la preuve de son amour. Il ne l'a pas fait tout de suite, pas devant tout le monde or le message était passé, c'était un peu comme une demande en mariage aux yeux de tous. Il lui avait donné une lettre aussi. Après que tout les invités soit partis, nous étions chacun parti nous reposer dans les chambres qu'on nous avait attribué. C'était un peu comme ma deuxième chambre à l'époque. Elisa était arrivée en pleurs, la lettre dans la main. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, déposant des baisers sur son front, ses joues, dans son cou, sur ses épaules attendant qu'elle me dise tout.  
_

_-Théodore est amoureux de moi, c'est ce qu'il écrit dans sa lettre. _

_Elle me la tendit et je la lu à mon tour. Des phrases telle que **"**__**Tu es semblable à une étoile, on ne te voit que quelques instants mais ta beauté est si intense que l'on s'en souvient toute notre existence." **ou encore **"**__**J'ai tout sauf toi, donc rien puisque tu es tout, et que je ne t'ai pas." **défilaient sous mes yeux. Cette lettre représentait tant de poésie, d'amour, tout ce que j'avais du mal à dévoiler à Elisa. Par ces mots si purs, Théo pouvait me la voler. Or, elle était à moi et à moi seul. _

_Je lâchais doucement celle que je considérais mon âme-soeur et me dirigeais en courant vers la chambre de Théodore. Deux phrases passaient en boucle dans ma tête. "Elle est à moi" et "Je vais le tuer". Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, il était installé sur une chaise et regardait le ciel. _

_-J'étais certain que tu l'aimais toi aussi, mais de là à penser que vous étiez ensemble, je ne m'y attendais pas. _

_-Tu savais et pourtant, tu l'as écrit cette putain de lettre ! Tu n'avais pas le droit, criais-je en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise et en le cognant la tête dans le mur. _

_Le choc le fit tomber à terre.  
_

_-Franchement, Drago, si j'avais été à ma place, tu l'aurais laissé partir comme çà ? Sans essayer le tout pour le tout ? Avoue, tu aurais la même chose que moi. _

_-Connard ! Connard ! Connard ! _

_Plus les insultes sortaient, plus les coups étaient violents. Un cri me fit arrêter, **son **cri. _

_-Drago, arrête, je t'en pris, supplia Elisa en se précipitant vers le corps de mon ancien meilleur ami. Tu vas finir par le tuer. _

_-Il voulait te voler à moi. _

_-Drago, mon amour, tu n'as pas besoin de le frapper, je t'aime, il n'y a que toi. _

_Un gémissement provenu de Nott. En plus des quelques côté en miette, son coeur devait l'être aussi. _

_-Ne l'approche plus jamais, ne pose plus jamais en regard sur elle, elle m'appartient. _

_Je lui avais murmuré à l'oreille avant de lui redonner un coup et de sortir de la chambre avec Elisa. Nous avions dormi ensemble, elle, pelotonnée dans mes bras. Le lendemain, quand nous nous étions réveillées Théodore était parti." _

Hermione avait envie de fondre en larmes. Elle détestait Malefoy de tout son coeur, son geste envers Théodore était inqualifiable ! Comment Elisa avait-elle pu rester avec un monstre pareil ? La jeune femme mit son poing dans sa bouche pour éviter de laisser échapper des sanglots. Même quand il était amoureux, Malefoy restait un être ignoble. Néanmoins, elle continua la lecture du journal.

_"Le 24 décembre 1994, _

_Cher journal, _

_Si tu avais vu Granger ce soir-là, tu aurais été aussi émerveillée que moi. Si elle avait été une sang-pur et si je n'avais pas été un Malefoy, je l'aurais invité sans hésiter à danser. Je doute Krum est compris la chance qu'il avait ce soir-là."_

La jeune femme se souvenait très bien de cette soirée, on l'avait complimenté un nombre incalculable de fois lors de ce bal. Elle s'était sentie si belle mais tellement mal à l'aise ! Tant de regards étaient posés sur elle. Un visage lui revenu en tête alors qu'elle s'imaginait encore en train de danser avec son cavalier. C'était celui de Théodore. Elle se rappela de l'intensité de ses yeux, ils étaient comme maintenant quand il la regardait rempli d'une profonde admiration et d'un brin d'amour.

_"Le 5 juillet 1995, _

_Depuis quelques temps, Tu-sais-qui est revenu d'entre les morts. Comment ? Personne n'en a vraiment une idée. Enfin du moins, ceux qui croient Potter se posent la question. Les autres le prennent pour un fou. Il a finalement la réputation qu'il mérite. Je pourrais m'en réjouir or je ne le peux puisqu'Elisa et ses parents ont disparu." _

_"Le 8 juillet 1995, _

_Ils ont retrouvé leurs corps, morts..."_

_"Le 10 juillet 1995, _

_Mourir, mourir, mourir..."_

Hermione passa de nombreuses pages où le Serpentard se lamentait de son sort. La Gryffondor était triste pas pour Malefoy mais pour cette Elisa, elle avait l'air d'être une personne bien. Après tout, Théodore était tombé amoureux d'elle.

_"Le 5 mai 1996,_

_Le temps a fini par me guérir. Pourchasser Potter et sa bande m'a plutôt bien aidé. Puis, il y a Granger. A force de l'observer pour la Brigade Inquisistoriale, elle commence à plaire. Se serait stupide de dire qu'elle n'est pas mignonne car c'est faux. Elle s'est vraiment arrangée avec le temps. Mais elle reste une Sang de Bourbe." _

La brune eut envie de vomir.

Il ne lui restait que quelques pages et elle aurait enfin fini de lire le journal de la fouine.

"_Le 19 septembre 1996, _

_Cher journal, _

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je jubilais à cet instant. Quand elle était sous moi, en pleurs, me suppliant. Elle était un objet dont je pouvais me servir à ma guise. J'aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout ce jour-là. C'est Nott qui m'a arrêté à temps, avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. La vengeance sur Potter n'était qu'une excuse pour me rapprocher de Granger. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle, de ses mimiques, de son rire, de son physique, j'aime tout chez elle. J'avais trouvé un passe temps, or il m'a été retiré. Mais c'est pour mieux qu'elle souffre que je me suis éloigné d'elle, car Granger, ce n'est que le début de ton cauchemar. Tu n'imagines même pas les plans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pour cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe."_

Hermione eut envie de crier, frapper, pleurer... Malefoy n'était qu'une ordure, une pourriture... Par Merlin, il n'y avait pas de mots pour le qualifier. Il ne regrettait rien, absolument rien. Elle souffrait et il en était heureux. Le pire, c'est qu'il écrivait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Amoureux de la torturer, de la voir souffrir, s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

La jeune femme avait peur. Très peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des plans la concernant ? Mais quelles sortes de plans ? _Ce ne sont que des mots, Hermione, des mots... _Elle essayait de se convaincre, en vain. Elle allait finir comme Elisa Roberts, morte...

* * *

_Voilà ! Le chapitre 12 est terminé ! Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes, j'ai relu plusieurs fois le tout cas, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour le moment !  
_

_Je comptais mettre des passages entre Théodore & Hermione ou encore Ginny & Harry mais finalement, je suis restée sur l'idée du journal intime pendant tout le chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé et que les sentiments d'Hermione et Drago sont plausibles car je ne suis pas très sûre de mon coup pour ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver, certainement Vendredi ou Samedi.  
_

_A la prochaine, bisous ! :) _

_*Pour moi, Lucius Malefoy n'est pas un tortionnaire avec son fils. Il a seulement peur de l'image de sa famille à travers le regard des autres. Il veut être dans les bonnes grâces de tout le monde. Cependant, il croit en l'idée de sang-pur, il ne veut pas se mélanger à eux mais il n'y irait jamais en tuer pour le plaisir. _

* * *

_Réponses aux commentaires :  
_

xxTheoMionexx : Merci ! En tout cas, bien joué ! Je te félicite d'avoir trouver la réponse ! Mais bon, c'est à Hermione de le faire maintenant ! ;P J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !

faerycyn : Eh voilà ! J'espère que ta curiosité sur Théodore/Elisa/Drago a été assouvie ! ;) Je pense qu'il y a assez de choses croustillantes dans ce chapitre ! A la prochaine pour la suite.

Dedel03 : Enfin tout est en ordre pour le moment ! Mieux reconstitué pour mieux détruire ! Je plaisante ! En fait, je sais pas trop encore pour le moment ! x)


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou ! C'est les vacances, enfin ! :D_

_Je serais un peu plus disponible pour écrire ! Par contre, j'ai beaucoup de retard dans mes lectures, il faut que je rattrape tout ça donc l'écriture passera en second plan !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu honte de ce chapitre, il ne passe pas grand chose mais comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête ! :P _

_Ahah, écrire ce chapitre tout en participant à la **#Potterheadparty**, que du bonheur de revoir Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets._

_Bref, bonne lecture. _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent, lisent, suivent et ont ajouté ma fiction dans leur favori, sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'écrire autant de chapitres et de continuer cette fiction ! _

_Musiques d'inspiration : _

_Help de Hurts _

_Let me go d'Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé la lecture du journal, il était déjà très tard mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas. La peur la tiraillait. Il y avait d'abord cette prophétie puis maintenant « les plans » que Voldemort avait pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle en parle mais à qui ? A Harry et Ron ? Non, très très mauvaise idée, ils fonceraient dans un piège, tête baissée… Ginny ? Elle avait déjà fait tellement avec Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas de nouveau que la jeune Weasley soit confronté à ce monstre. Luna et Neville ? Ils le diraient à Harry et Ron. En fait, Hermione savait à qui elle voulait en parler, c'était à Théodore. Elle était certaine qu'il trouverait les mots pour la réconforter. Oui mais voilà, ils s'étaient disputés. Enfin, la Gryffondor le boudait.

-Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu n'ouvres pas ta lettre ?

La jeune femme regarda Ron avant de jeter un œil à la lettre que venait de lui apporter Hedwige. Pour la remercier, Hermione lui donna un bout de toast avant que la chouette ne s'envole vers Harry.

-C'est de qui ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant entre elle et son petit-ami

-De mes parents, répondu la Gryffondor.

Elle sortit la lettre de son enveloppe et commença à la lire.

_**« Ma douce Hermione,**_

_**Ton père et moi allons très bien. Nous avons beaucoup de travail au cabinet mais le fait de te savoir présente à la maison à la fin de la semaine est un réel bonheur. C'est évidemment avec grand plaisir que nous recevrons ce jeune homme. C'est assez étrange que tu l'invites lui plutôt que tes amis Ron et Harry, cette décision prouve que tu tiens énormément à ce Théodore Nott. Tu pourras donc lui dire que sa présence ne nous dérange pas et qu'il est le bienvenue à la maison. **_

_**Au fait, ta grand-mère passera quelques jours à la maison. Quand elle a appris que tu revenais pour les vacances, elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'inviter pour les fêtes. Tu lui manques tellement ! **_

_**Nous sommes pressés de te voir Samedi, nous t'aimons. **_

_**Maman et Papa. »**_

-Tu as invité Nott à venir chez toi ? lui demanda Ginny qui avait lu le courrier au-dessus de l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, confirma la jeune fille en rougissant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et Harry pour voir leurs réactions mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis dans une conversation concernant le Quidditch, encore...

-Mais tu es au courant que vous ne vous parlez plus ?

-Merci Ginny, je sais. J'avais demandé à mes parents avant cette histoire.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué d'ailleurs.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer.

La jeune Weasley ne chercha pas plus à obtenir des informations, elle le savait, Hermione ne lui dirait rien. Elle soupira et se mit à discuter avec les garçons des prochaines stratégies pour leur entraînement de ce soir.

…

La tête posée sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, Hermione avait vraiment envie de dormir or elle ne pouvait pas. Avec toutes ces histoires, elle avait pris un énorme retard dans ses devoirs et ses révisions. Seulement, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls alors qu'elle parcourait un livre de Potions. La tentation fut la plus forte, la jeune femme s'endormit sur le livre.

…

Ginny Weasley montait les escaliers pour atteindre le dortoir des sixièmes années, la partie fille. _Hermione doit certainement avoir ce livre_, pensa la rousse en rentrant dans la pièce. Elle connaissait le chemin du lit de sa meilleure amie par cœur, elle pourrait même le faire les yeux fermés. Elles avaient passé tellement de temps à discuter sur le lit de la brune, à se raconter leurs petits secrets. Ces souvenirs semblaient longtemps pour la jeune Weasley. En effet, Hermione s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle et même de Ron et d'Harry. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire pour lutter contre cet éloignement. Il n'était pas volontaire de la part de la brune, et ça se voyait ! Mais, petit à petit, Hermione s'attachait tellement à Nott, pensait si souvent à lui, au point qu'elle en délaissait ses amis. Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse et Ginny savait que c'était la première fois pour la jeune femme. Hermione n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse de Krum, il lui plaisait mais il n'y avait jamais eu plus que ce sentiment.

La jeune Weasley trouva enfin le livre recherché dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet. Alors qu'elle tirait pour le faire sortir, des papiers atterrirent en même temps dans sa main. Elle essaya de les déchiffrer, les mêmes phrases se répétaient sur les parchemins, cependant, elles n'avaient pas de sens. Ginny en prit un exemplaire et rangea les autres avant de descendre du dortoir le livre et le papier dans la main.

…

Lorsque quelqu'un réveilla Hermione, il lui sembla avoir dormi seulement que quelques minutes pourtant quand elle regarda sa montre, plus de deux heures étaient passées. Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle regarda la personne qui l'avait réveillé, elle pensa d'abord que c'était Mme Pince et qu'elle aurait le droit à un délicieux sermon. Quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant que c'était Ron !

-Eh bien dis donc, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu vas souvent à la bibliothèque, c'est vrai que c'est très calme pour dormir. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que les tables soient très confortables, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il prit place auprès de sa meilleure amie qui était entrain de bailler et de se frotter les yeux.

-Sache que je n'ai pas fait exprès Ronald. Au fait, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore copier sur moi pour un quelconque devoir, la réponse sera toujours la même, non.

-Je vois que cette petite sieste t'as mis de bonne humeur ! Je venais seulement pour voir ma meilleure amie, elle me manque.

Alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de prendre un livre sur sa pile posée sur la table, elle s'arrêta net dans son geste.

-Je te manque ? Mais on se voit tous les jours Ron !

-Comment dire ? Ta présence psychologique me manque.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je suis toujours moi il me semble.

-Non, depuis ton agression et que tu fréquentes Nott, tu t'éloignes de nous.

Les larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle voulait tellement oublier ce passage de sa vie. Elle ne le pardonnerait jamais à Malefoy ce qu'il avait fait, et la lecture de son journal n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

-Vous avez simplement peur que Nott me fasse du mal, or il ne va rien me faire. Ce n'est pas un Mangemort et j'ai confiance en lui. Vous, vous devriez avoir confiance en moi.

-Je vois, tu es vraiment trop bornée Hermione. Si tu nous cherches, on sera dans la salle commune.

Sûr ce, Ron sortit de la bibliothèque.

...

-Harry, il faut à tout prix qu'on parle, murmura Ginny Weasley en s'asseyant sur les jambes de son petit-ami qui était installé sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor, en train de lire.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui faire signe qu'il l'écoutait.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans la table de nuit d'Hermione, dit-elle en tirant le papier de sa poche.

L'élu commença à lire le parchemin.

-Tu as fouillé dans les affaires d'Hermione ? demanda suspicieusement le jeune homme après avoir fini de regarder le parchemin.

-A l'origine, je cherchais un livre pour faire un de mes devoirs et je suis tombée sur ça. Tu as compris ce charabia ?

-En fait, c'est une méthode Moldu pour cacher des secrets. Dudley regardait une émission parlant de cette écriture cet été. Il faudrait un miroir.

La jeune femme en sortit un de sa poche.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ce miroir ?

-Déchiffrer...

Harry commença à faire défiler le miroir sur les lignes et commença à parler :

-Deux âmes soeurs concernées par la prophétie : "Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent ... Celle qui aidera l'Elu est là ... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle ... La vengeance et la trahison planent ... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra ... Le piège se referme autour du lion ... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs ... Serpents, prenez garde, faites attention en son pouvoir ..."

-Une prophétie, souffla Ginny. Tu crois qu'elle concerne Hermione ?

-Elle concerne Hermione mais aussi Malefoy et Nott.

-Quoi ?!

-Quelques phrases de cette prophétie se sont produites comme par exemple,"les serpents sifflent près d'elle", cette phrase parle de Nott et Malefoy qui sont des Serpentard. J'ai l'impression que depuis que Nott et Hermione se sont rapprochés, Malefoy cherche à la faire souffrir.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'Hermione et Nott se fréquentaient avant l'histoire avec Parkinson.

-Oui, Ron les avait surpris à la bibliothèque.

Ginny regarda son petit-ami, étonnée.

-Vraiment ? Enfin bref, tu comprends les autres phrases ?

-"La vengeance et la trahison planent", depuis le début de l'année Malefoy cherche à se venger par tous les moyens mais je ne vois pas de quelle trahison la prophétie parle. Mais, il y a aussi d'autres lignes que je ne comprends pas... "Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra", le mystère du Dieu ? C'est en rapport à une légende.

-Il n'y aucune légende portant ce nom Harry. Tu penses qu'il faut en parler à Hermione? Je veux dire, tu comptes lui en parler de tes suposistions ?

-Elle a dû certainement déjà comprendre la signification, il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore par contre. Il va falloir qu'il protège Hermione, "le piège se referme autour du lion". Malefoy doit certainement avoir un dernier gros coup et j'ai bien peur qu'on perde à tout jamais Hermione à cause de lui.

-On fera ce qu'il faut Harry. Je vais prévenir Ron, toi, tu devrais immédiatement aller voir Dumbledore.

...

Hermione avait l'impression d'étouffée, les paroles de Ron lui remontaient à la tête et elles la faisaient souffrir. _"C'est faux, je suis toujours la même, je ne me suis pas éloignée de mes amis, j'ai simplement trop de travail"_. Pourtant, la Gryffondor savait au fond d'elle même que Ronald avait raison. Elle décida de ranger ses affaires quand un papier glissa de l'un des livres posés sur la table.

**_"Je suis désolé, Hermione mais sache qu'il ne sait rien passer avec Greengrass, c'est un quiproquo. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer. _**

**_Il n'y a que toi. Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi..._**

**_Théodore"_ **

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre la chamade. Il disait qu'il l'aimait... Mais et elle ? Elle savait que le jeune homme lui plaisait, mais l'amour est-il vraiment présent pour l'instant ?Elle était perdue, complètement. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'elle savait, elle devait retrouver Théodore. Enfin, après son cours de Métamorphose.

...

Harry venait de recevoir un message de Dumbledore lui disant de le rejoindre immédiatement. Le jeune homme était étonné, généralement, leurs rendez-vous étaient très tard le soir, pas au milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il devait avoir cours. Il donna le mot de passe à la statue et celle-ci laissa place à un escalier. Il monta rapidement les marches. Cependant, il s'arrêta dès qu'il entendit des voix à l'intérieur du bureau. Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta.

-Alors Voldemort est au courant ?

C'était Dumbledore qui posait la question. Après tout, il était l'un des seuls à l'appeler Voldemort.

-J'en ai bien peur Albus, il est au courant depuis bien longtemps. Il a chargé quelqu'un de lui ramener Hermione Granger pour l'a tué de ses mains.

Harry reconnu la voix de son ancien professeur de Potions.

-Qui est cette personne Severus ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse puisque le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal avait arrêté de parler. Harry, appuyé contre la porte, tomba à la renverse quand elle s'ouvrit.

-Mr Potter, n'avait vous jamais appris à frapper au lieu d'écouter les conversations ? siffla Rogue.

L'élu jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur qui le regardait d'un air mauvais puis au directeur, Albus Dumbledore souriait.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, mon cher Harry ?

Avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, le jeune homme se leva et regarda Dumbledore.

-J'ai reçu un mot me disant que vous vouliez me voir le plus rapidement possible… répondit-il en tendant le bout de papier au vieil homme.

Le directeur de Poudlard lut le papier et fronça les sourcils.

-En effet, cette écriture ressemble à la mienne, mais ce n'est en aucun cas moi qui est écrit ces lignes. Te souviens-tu de la personne qui te l'a donné ?

-Je l'ai reçu d'un hibou de Poudlard. Je pensais que c'était de vous.

Albus se tourna vers l'homme approchant de la quarantaine.

-Vous avez raison Severus, quelqu'un à Poudlard tire les ficelles et ceci sous l'ordre de Tom. La personne est très rusée.

-Malheureusement, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Personne n'est au courant.

-Et Malefoy, ça ne peut pas être lui ? intervint Harry

-Non, Mr Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, il n'est pas assez dangereux pour manigancer ce plan, malgré qu'il soit à Serpentard.

-Il a tout de même agressé Hermione au début de l'année. Et tout cela sous vos yeux.

-Nous sommes au courant Harry.

-Et vous comptez laisser cet acte impuni ? s'indigna l'élu

-Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir d'agir, Harry. Ce n'est pas notre rôle, c'est à ton amie Hermione de le faire.

-A cause de la prophétie ?

-Comment avez-vous été mis au courant Potter ?

-Par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione. Ginny a trouvé plusieurs exemplaires de ce parchemin sous son lit.

Il tendit le dit parchemin à Dumbledore.

-En effet, c'est cette prophétie.

-Avec ces derniers évènements, on comprend tout à fait que les personnes concernées sont Voldemort, Hermione, Malefoy et Nott. Hermione est en danger et vous ne faîtes rien pour y remédier.

-Harry, si nous intervenons. Nous perdrons cette guerre.

-Quoi ?

-Hermione est en train de forger une forte amitié avec Théodore Nott, elle se lie avec un Serpentard. Cette amitié ne peut être que bénéfique pour le combat entre le bien et le mal.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette amitié changerait quelque chose à part détruire Hermione.

-Laisse le temps te montrait Harry, soit patient et garde confiance en Miss Granger.

-Vous en savez plus sur cette prophétie. Beaucoup plus que vous ne laissez en paraître.

-Tu ne peux imaginer le nombre de secrets que je connais Harry, mais il y a dès fois, il faut prendre du recul et avoir confiance en certaines personnes. Nous ne sommes que des mortels, nous pouvons faire des erreurs. Cependant, il ne faut jamais oublier, nous pouvons faire face à toutes les épreuves tant que le bien persiste.

...

Elle savait qu'il était là, derrière cette étagère, assis près dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle le rejoigne. Après tout, c'était une Gryffondor, elle pouvait bien le faire ! Hermione s'avança doucement vers lui, baisant la tête, quelque peu honteuse. C'était un quiproquo avait-elle lu. Elle le savait, c'était elle l'idiote dans l'histoire. Elle avait été jalouse d'où son comportement complètement stupide. Mais elle tenait tant à lui. Elle était amoureuse, il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant ! Le recul lui avait permis de voir clair dans ses sentiments.

-Salut Théodore, murmura-t-elle en se présentant devant lui.

-Tu as finis de me faire la tête ?

Sa voix était froide, elle glaça le sang d'Hermione.

-Je suis surtout venue m'excuser de mon attitude. Tu as le droit de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Rien qu'en les disant, ces mots déchiraient le coeur de la Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme la détailla, faisant rougir de plus en plus la jeune femme. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Il aimait tout chez elle, ses défauts comme ses qualités. Son physique comme son intelligence.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas ensemble mais je t'avais embrassé. Je pensais que ça avait une signification pour toi, souffla-t-il.

Surprise de ses paroles, prononcées sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, Hermione leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune Nott.

-Ce baiser avait de l'importance Nott vu que c'était mon premier baiser.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne trouvais pas très important de te le dire. C'était parfait vu que c'était avec toi._  
_

* * *

_J'ai légèrement l'impression d'être tombée dans la guimauve ! x) Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. C"est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment, je progresse peut-être que j'attendrai le 5000 mots/chapitres. Il y a encore de la marge ! _

_Donc, Dumbledore qui en sait beaucoup mais qui ne veut rien dire (Il a toujours été un peu fou pour moi ce cher Albus ! :')) ! On saura pourquoi un peu plus tard ! Hermione et Théodore qui sont sur le point de déclarer leur flamme ! Ron, Harry et Ginny qui s'inquiètent pour leur meilleure amie ! Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? _

_A bientôt pour la suite :) _

_PS : Je pense que la fiction fera entre 20/25 chapitres.  
_

* * *

_Réponses aux commentaires :  
_

_faerycyn : Je le savais que le chapitre 12 te plairait ! ;) Et oui, Drago est amoureux d'Hermione ! _

_Popo28 : Je suis contente que l'idée du journal t'ai plu. Pour Hermione/Drago, je ne peux pas le dire vu que je donnerai des indices sur la suite et si tu savais le nombre d'indices que je laisse déjà dans les chapitres ! x) Donc, je ne peux vraiment rien dire. _

_Malh : Merci pour tes commentaires. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant les chapitres et surtout les petites révélations du dernier chapitre. _

_Admiratrice : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. :) _


	14. Chapter 14

...

_Bonne lecture_

_..._

_Musique(s) : Feral Love- Chelsea Wolfe_

* * *

Théodore soupira et esquissa un sourire.

-Vraiment ? C'était si parfait ?

-Oui, souffla la jeune fille.

-Et si je t'embrasse de nouveau, tu penses que se sera aussi merveilleux que la première fois ?

Hermione fixa Théodore, surprise. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il était tout à fait sérieux. Elle s'avança sûrement vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle près de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

_« Oui, c'est tout aussi parfait et merveilleux que la première fois. »_ Ses lèvres étaient si douces sur celle d'Hermione. Le contact fit fermer les yeux à la jeune femme et elle laissa la langue du jeune homme caressait doucement la sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras et lui murmura des dizaines de fois ces trois mots. Hermione était triste pour lui. Il avait déjà été amoureux mais il n'avait pu jamais dire ces mots car Elisa Robert en aimait un autre. Pour Hermione, c'était la première fois, et la révélation de ces mots à la personne qu'elle aimait la libérer tant ! Elle se sentait si heureuse…

Ils se détachèrent doucement, se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire. Théodore lui tendit son bras et elle s'y accrocha alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer dans le couloir.

-J'ai demandé à mes parents si tu pouvais venir pour les vacances.

-Hermione, tu n'étais pas obligée.

-Je sais, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes.

-C'est beaucoup trop, je ne veux pas imposer ma présence.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas puisque c'est moi qui ai fait la demande auprès de mes parents. Acceptes et tu me feras vraiment plaisir Théodore.

-D'accord, je viendrais.

…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa sixième année, Hermione était heureuse, amoureuse et épanouie. L'amour était un sentiment si bénéfique sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureuse, la Gryffondor s'était toujours dit que ce n'était pas pour elle mais elle avait tort.

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, la jeune femme regardait Ginny et Harry. Autrefois, elle les avait envié. Elle avait envié les regards discrets qu'ils s'échangeaient alors que Ginny sortait encore avec Dean, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en couple après l'histoire avec Malefoy, le simple fait qu'ils soient amoureux la rendait jalouse. Or, maintenant, elle ne les jalousait plus, elle aussi, elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse de Théodore Nott. Rien que cette idée la faisait rire. C'était tellement improbable, surréaliste.

-Ron, où tu vas à cette heure-là ? Le couvre-feu est dans pas longtemps.

Hermione cessa de fixer le couple et regarda son meilleur ami, situé près du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Euh... euh...

Le roux était quelque peu désorienté. Il regardait à droite, à gauche, espérant trouver une excuse quelconque mais rien ne lui vint. Sous le regard de ses meilleurs amis, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge jusqu'à ses oreilles signe de son embarras. Il n'avait pas prévu que Ginny le voit. D'habitude, elle était tellement occupée à embrasser Harry qu'ils ne remarquaient rien. Quand-à Hermione, elle était toujours dans ses pensées. Cependant, ce soir, il avait fallu que sa petite-soeur tourne la tête !

-Euh...

-Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Harry

Le jeune Weasley saisit sa chance.

-Eh bien non, pas tellement, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais faire un petit tour, je serais bientôt revenu.

Puis il fila.

-C'était assez étrange, enfin bon, c'est mon frère après tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, le jeune Potter n'était pas de cet avis et ne se fit pas prier pour le dire.

-On dirait qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Il est parti comme un voleur. En plus, on le voit de moins en moins en ce moment, il agit un peu comme toi, Hermione.

-Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, je révise.

-Oh Hermione ! s'exaspéra la rousse. On sait tous que tu vois Nott, et ça ne nous dérange pas, c'est le fait que tu nous mentes qui nous énerve.

-Je sais, je suis désolée.

_"Je sais, je vous mens mais accepteriez-vous la vérité ?"_ Hermione garda sa question dans sa tête, elle connaissait la réponse, après tout, elle les fréquentait depuis plus cinq ans maintenant. Cependant, eux ne semblaient pas la connaître.

-Je vais dans ma chambre faire mes bagages pour demain soir. A demain tous les deux, bonne nuit.

Hermione monta les escaliers et rentra dans son dortoir. Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas là, elles devaient certainement être encore en bas avec Dean et Seamus. La jeune Gryffondor ne se plaignit pas de ses deux absences et commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle eut finit de ranger les livres qu'elle ramenait chez elle, elle entama le rangement de sa table de nuit. Elle tomba sur les mystérieux parchemins sur lesquels elle avait écrit pendant son sommeil et le journal de Malefoy. Hermione décida de mettre le journal dans son sac, à part de sa valise et regarda les parchemins. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement observer et leva la tête. Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de Lavande posée sur la commode de celle-ci. Et là, elle comprit.

-Mais quelle idiote ! Évidemment ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser avant ? se sermonna-t-elle

Elle s'approcha du miroir et positionna l'un des parchemins pour pouvoir ainsi le lire.

-Deux âmes-sœurs concernaient par la prophétie : Des yeux rouges et luisants manipulent... Celle qui aidera l'élu est là... Sans elle, le bien ne peut exister... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Le piège se referme autour du lion... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs... Serpents prenaient garde, faîtes attention en son pouvoir, lit-elle.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent. _"C'est la prophétie qu'a récité le professeur Trelawney la dernière fois ! Quelle chance de retomber dessus !"_ La jeune femme avait quelque peu mis ce passage entre parenthèse mais malgré tout, il l'avait taraudé encore et encore .La jeune femme se doutait que la prophétie la concernait. D'abord, le professeur de Divination lui avait dit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans les couloirs. Ensuite, elle s'était mise à écrire ces phrases. Elle avait forcément un rôle à jouer. De plus, quelques phrases correspondaient à sa situation actuelle. **_"_****L**es serpents sifflent près d'elle" et **_"__vengeance"_**, Malefoy et Théodore s'étaient mis à lui tourner autour, Malefoy pour se venger et Théodore pour la protéger. "**_La jalousie"_** ? Étais-ce un rapport avec leur passé commun concernant Elisa ? Hermione avait la certitude que la signification était celle-ci. Pourtant, elle restait perplexe... **_"Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra..."_** Cette phrase avait-elle vraiment un sens ? En tout cas, ce qu'Hermione savait, c'est qu'elle détestait les prophéties, elles ne présageaient jamais rien de bon...

...

Le lendemain soir, le Poudlard Express venait à peine de quitter la gare lorsque Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Ces deux derniers se sentirent rapidement de trop lorsque le jeune couple commença à s'embrasser sans retenu. Ron sortit le premier, murmurant une excuse comme quoi il avait faim et qu'il allait ramener des bonbons. Malgré que les adolescents fussent à peine sortis de table, l'excuse fonctionna. Après tout, Ron était un ventre sur pattes.

Hermione fut un peu plus patiente, mais vraiment légèrement. Poussant un gros soupir, elle sortit du compartiment espérant trouver Ronald ou même Luna et Neville. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant les toilettes et décida de s'arroser le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait de vilaines cernes sous les yeux, ses lèvres étaient abîmées à force qu'elle les mordille sans cesse et on avait l'impression que ses cheveux étaient encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude. Elle était dans un piteux état. Elle décida de sortir sa brosse à cheveux de son sac -qu'elle avait pris avec elle en sortant du compartiment- et essaya d'arranger ses cheveux. Elle s'appliqua du baume à lèvres et tira la peau sous ses yeux espérant faire disparaître les cernes, sans grand résultat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quelqu'un rentra et bloqua la porte.

-Malefoy, tu n'as pas vu que c'était déjà occupé ?

-Je veux mon journal Granger, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a. Et je sais aussi que c'est toi qui es entrée dans la salle commune de Serpentard et qui a trouvé mes lettres. D'où le pitoyable chantage de Weaslette.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, maintenant, laisses-moi sortir.

Elle employait un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, sans un véritable résultat. Énervé, le jeune homme poussa Hermione contre le mur, posant ses deux mains près de son corps, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Granger, je veux juste récupérer mon journal ! Il me semble qu'il m'appartient après tout !

-Et si je te le rends, tu ne tenteras rien envers moi ?

-Je m'en moque de ta petite vie, j'ai la mienne. Je veux mon journal et après je retourne dans mon compartiment, c'est aussi simple que de dire "Merlin", Granger.

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et tendit le journal au jeune Malefoy.

-Tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-il inquiet, ses yeux changeant quelque de peu de couleur alors qu'il continuait à analyser les yeux marrons d'Hermione.

-Oui... souffla-t-elle comme réponse en évitant de croiser son regard à la fois attristé et glacial.

-En entier ?

-Bien évidemment en entier Malefoy !

-Je suis sincère dans ce journal, surtout vis à vis de mes sentiments envers toi. Je t'aime vraiment, Hermione.

-Je me moque de tes foutus sentiments, tu es une mauvaise personne. Ce que tu écris ne sont que des balivernes puisque si c'était la vérité, tu n'aurais jamais essayé de m'humilier au début de l'année.

-C'était le seul moyen pour moi de me prouver que tu étais importante à mes yeux.

-Fiche le camp maintenant, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais.

-Un conseil d'ami, Granger...

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, coupa la jeune femme.

-Méfies-toi des personnes qui te semblent proches.

-Je crois que je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi. Adieu Malefoy.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme sortit des toilettes.

...

Quand elle retourna dans son compartiment, plus personne n'était présent. Cependant, la jeune femme s'en moquait fortement, elle prit un livre de son sac et commença à lire.

-Hermione, Hermione, tu devrais retirer ta robe de sorcier, on arrive à Londres dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Difficilement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez devant le beau visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarde les vêtements qu'elle portait. En effet, elle avait encore sa tenue d'écolière. Hier soir, lors du repas _(Cette année, Dumbledore avait décidé de laisser partir les élèves le vendredi soir plutôt que le Samedi matin)_ certains avaient déjà retirés leurs uniformes comme Harry et Ginny. Hermione sortit quelques affaires soigneusement pliées dans son sac.

-Où sont les garçons ?

-Harry est avec Neville un peu plus loin et Ron, à vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée, il est distant en ce moment. Votre comportement est vraiment bizarre à tous les deux. Enfin bref, tu peux te changer en toute tranquillité.

-Merci.

La jeune femme se déshabilla et enfila un jogging, un t-shirt auquel elle rajouta par-dessus un gros sweat. On aurait cru qu'elle était sortie du lit. De plus, cet effet était rajouté par ses cheveux attachés en un chignon et qui laissait dépasser quelques mèches rebelles. Une bonne écharpe venait compléter le tout.

-Je vois que tu fais des efforts vestimentaires, plaisanta gentiment Ginny.

-Roh ça va ! Dès que je vais rentrer chez moi ce sera pour me rendormir, autant être déjà prêt pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Le ton grognon de sa meilleure amie fit rire la jeune rousse. Elle se nota aussi de faire des recherches sur Morphée histoire de comprendre la signification de l'expression Moldu que venait d'employer Hermione.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer pendant ces vacances, s'exclama-t-elle en fonçant sur Hermione. Tu me promets de m'envoyer des lettres, pleins de lettres ! Je te ferais parvenir le pull de maman qu'elle tricote pour toi chaque année ! Se sera bizarre ces vacances sans toi. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir la deuxième semaine ?

-Je ne peux pas Ginny, ma grand-mère vient et ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, se justifia la brune.

_"Puis, il y a Théodore qui sera là"_. Mais cette pensée, la jeune femme préféra la garder pour elle.

-Bon sortons, maman voudra à tout prix te voir.

-Oh attends, je dois faire un tour aux toilettes, tu peux y aller Ginny, passes de bonnes vacances et n'oublie pas de passer le "Bonjour" à ta mère de ma part. Je t'envoie une lettre très vite.

Rapidement, la jeune femme sortit et fit semblant de se diriger vers les toilettes, traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle et rajustant son sac qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser de son épaule. Hermione se planqua dans un autre compartiment afin de pouvoir observer les autres familles partir une par une. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit avec Théodore, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux deux. Elle attendit que les familles soit toutes parties (surtout les Weasley en fait) et descendit du wagon. Elle vit Théodore faire de même un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait presque plus personne hormis le chauffeur et une personne chargée de l'entretien.

-Le voyage n'était pas trop long ? s'enquit Théodore en voyant la mauvaise mine de la jeune femme.

-J'ai dormi la plupart du temps, tu viens ? On y va ? Mes parents doivent nous attendre.

Instinctivement, Théodore prit la main de sa petite-amie et lia ses doigts aux siens. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent au milieu de nombreux Moldus malgré l'heure matinale. Le jeune homme inspira et expira longuement. Il allait rencontrer les parents d'Hermione, de la personne qu'il aimait. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour leur relation encore tout jeune et qu'elle préférait les mettre dans le secret un peu plus tard. C'est trop tôt lui avait-elle dit. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Pourtant, malgré que les parents de la jeune fille ne le sachent pas rendait très anxieux Théodore et s'il faisait une gaffe ? Et si les parents d'Hermione ne l'appréciaient pas ? Cette situation rendait le jeune homme peu confiant. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

-Tu verras, tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

-Tu te rends compte que je suis carrément en terrain inconnu là ? Je n'ai jamais fréquenté de Moldus, je sais très peu de choses sur leur vie quotidienne. J'utilise souvent des expressions sorcières. Je vais forcément me faire repérer ! Et imagines, tes parents ne m'aiment pas ?

-Théodore, Théo, murmura-t-elle doucement près de l'oreille du jeune homme, je suis là, fais-moi confiance.

Puis doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Ce délicieux contact eût l'effet de le calmer. Lorsque les deux adolescents sortirent du hall de la gare, un couple les salua. C'étaient Mr et Mrs Granger. Maintenant, il était vraiment en territoire inconnu.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, je le ferais demain. Pour le moment, je suis exténuée.

PS : Je viens de voir ton message Popo28, j'y répondrais demain ! ;)

Edit : Chapitre corrigé (et heureusement !), s'ils restent des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

* * *

Popo28 : Je suis contente que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous et que les chapitres continuent de te plaire ! Oui, j'ai bien reçu mon livre ! Plus que 150 pages à lire ! J'adore ! 3 :D Fais gaffe à toi, il n'est vraiment pas bon pour notre santé mentale ! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**...**_

_**Musique(s)** :_

_Arcade & Time de Hans Zimmer_

_Breath of Life de Florence + The Machine_

* * *

-Hermione, ma chérie ! s'exclama la mère en s'élançant vers sa fille.

La jeune Gryffondor ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits du visage et surtout le même sourire. Cependant, la mère d'Hermione semblait être beaucoup plus bavarde que sa fille et aussi plus excentrique. Par contre, son père, un homme grand et mince aux cheveux bruns avait un air strict et sérieux sur son visage.

- Comme tu nous as manqué ! continua la mère en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Le jeune Nott n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'étreinte. Il n'en avait connu que très peu. Il se souvenait encore des bras chaleureux de sa mère lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar ou encore pour le réconforter lorsqu'il était tombé. Puis, sa mère était morte. Quelques fois, il arrivait à Elisa de l'enlacer, mais tout cela, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Et il y a eu Hermione...

-Et voici donc le jeune homme dont tu nous as tant parlé !

Elle serra Théodore dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai que c'est un beau garçon. Ravis de te rencontrer Théodore, je suis Jean et voici mon mari, Matthew.

D'abord mal à l'aise dans les bras de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se laissa entraîner dans les bercements qu'elle faisait dû à l'excitation de revoir sa fille.

Ils étaient tous rentrés dans la voiture, une Renault Mégane Scénic*. Théodore n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans l'automobile. Il n'avait jamais pris le Magicobus donc une voiture, n'en parlons pas. Hermione lui expliqua calmement qu'il fallait qu'il mette sa ceinture de sécurité pour une question... eh bien de sécurité. Il lui demanda comment marcher l'engin. Elle essaya de lui expliquer, malgré le peu d'informations qu'elle savait sur les voitures. Son père lui vint en aide en voyant par le rétroviseur intérieur, le regard désespéré de sa fille et l'air interrogateur du jeune Nott. Mr Granger se montra tout à fait poli et même marrant. Il promit à Théodore de lui montrer le fonctionnement de la voiture si l'idée lui plaisait. Le jeune homme répondit avec plaisir à l'affirmative.

Finalement, Hermione avait eu raison, la rencontre entre ses parents et Théodore s'était bien passée. Enfin, hormis les petits moments embarrassants à cause des dires de la mère de la jeune fille et le passage de la voiture. Sa petite-amie toucha doucement le bout de ses doigts et les retira. Il la regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres. Théodore était heureux alors Hermione l'était aussi. Tous les deux finirent par s'endormir dans la voiture.

o.O.o

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de la Gryffondor, Théodore eût la joie d'entendre une petite mamie lui criait dans les oreilles alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller.

-Hermione ! Ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandi ! Puis tu es si jolie ! Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune ! Tu dois avoir de nombreux prétendants qui te courent après ! Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'envie ta jeunesse !

Théodore lâcha le fil de la conversation. Cette petite vieille lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible. Elle n'arrêtait pas de débiter des flots de paroles à en casser les oreilles de n'importe qui. De plus, Hermione n'appartenait à personne d'autre que lui, il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui tourne autour. Elle était à lui. Il avait déjà dû régler le problème Malefoy, il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne s'approche de sa petite-amie.

Hermione garda le sourire malgré le flot de paroles de sa grand-mère et se dirigea vers elle.

-Grand-mère, tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

La jeune femme était obligée de se baisser pour prendre la vieille dame dans ses bras. En plus d'être petite, elle était ronde et avait de longs cheveux blonds et blancs.

-Oh ! Et ce beau jeune homme ? Qui est-ce ? Si j'avais encore ton âge ma petite 'Mione, je l'aurais croqué depuis bien longtemps.

-C'est un ami, grand-mère, répondit Hermione, toute rouge. Juste un ami et il s'appelle Théodore Nott. Nous sommes dans le même collège.

-J'avais le même âge quand j'ai rencontré ton grand-père. Il était si beau plus beau que ce jeune homme, en fait, c'était surtout grâce au hockey sur gazon, tu aurais vu les plaquettes de chocolats qu'il avait ! Même toi tu serais tombée sous le charme. Non pas que ce jeune homme ne soit pas beau, bien au contraire. Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Avec la vieillesse, on ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'on dit. En tout cas, bienvenue Théodore.

Soudainement, un bruit atroce aux oreilles de Théodore se déclencha dans la maison, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant d'où provenait ce raffut dérangeant.

-Je vais répondre au téléphone ! déclara Mrs Granger. Hermione, montre la chambre de ton ami pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Chéri, va chercher les valises des enfants et mets les dans le couloir, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal en les montant. Et maman... finit-elle en soupirant.

-Oui, ma fille ?

-Rien...

La mère d'Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait le téléphone. Alors que les adolescents montaient, Théodore se mit à parler.

-Ténélone ? C'est une invention moldu ? A quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

-C'est un téléphone, dit-elle en souriant, il sert à joindre des personnes à l'autre bout de la planète, seulement, on n'entend que leur voix, on ne les voit pas.

-C'est ridicule, autant utiliser le réseau des cheminées.

-Théodore, mes parents sont des Moldus.

-Ah oui, pardon.

En présence d'Hermione, il oubliait très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas nés dans le même monde.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre en attendant que mon père monte nos affaires.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir principal, puis dans une grande chambre. Peinte en blanc, de nombreux cadres de photos étaient accrochés sur les murs. Au fond, dans un renforcement, un bureau. Théodore s'y dirigea. Une collection de livres traitant sur les serpents figurait sur le meuble ainsi que des photos de l'animal et une peau de serpent se trouvait dans une boite près d'une lampe.

-Mon père adore les serpents, lui expliqua Hermione en allant vers lui et en lui reprenant la main. Quand il était petit, il en avait un et depuis, son rêve est d'en racheter un. Évidemment, ma mère et moi refusons.

Le jeune Nott sourit.

-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les serpents, dit-il ironiquement à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas à cause des conflits entre nos maisons. Je n'aime pas trop les reptiles.

La jeune femme bailla, entrainant Théodore avec elle.

-Vous devriez aller dormir les jeunes, dit le père de la Gryffondor en entrant dans la chambre s'en remarquer que les deux jeunes se tenaient la main. Tu lui montreras la maison demain Hermione. Pour le moment, on a tous besoin de dormir. Il n'est que quatre heures du matin après tout. Mamie s'est déjà rendormie.

-Oui, bien sûr papa. Je l'aide à faire son lit et je vais me coucher à mon tour.

-Dormez bien.

Et il partit.

-Je vais t'apporter des couvertures, tes valises sont dans le couloir, tu peux aller les chercher. Ah et tu as une salle de bain qui est relié à ta chambre, juste ici, dit Hermione en tendant le doigt vers une porte.

Une fois que ses couvertures étaient mises, qu'il était en pyjama, qu'Hermione était partie dans sa chambre et que la mère de la jeune femme était venue pour voir si tout allait bien, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Bon anniversaire Théodore, murmura-t-il.

0.O.0

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures après à cause d'une musique assourdissante qui provenait du salon. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit sa grand-mère, en tenue de sport, faire des exercices de fitness.

-Grand-mère ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

-Je profite de la vie, jeune fille ! Il est déjà dix heures ! Tes parents sont partis au travail, c'est donc moi qui doit m'occuper de vous ! Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Jean-Pierre ! Mais bon, vous êtes grands ! Vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir tous seuls.

-Jean-Pierre ? Qui est-ce ?

-Mon amoureux, ma petite Mimi.

-Et tu l'as rencontré où ?

-A mon club d'échecs. Enfin bref, arrête de me poser des questions, tu m'empêches de faire mon sport.

La vieille dame repartit à ses exercices, poussant des bruits plus affreux les uns que les autres.

Hermione se dirigea quant à elle vers la cuisine. Elle sortit de quoi faire un petit déjeuner puis qu'apparemment sa grand-mère n'avait rien préparé. Elle se demanda comment Théodore faisait pour encore dormir avec tout ce bazar mais devina qu'il devait certainement avoir lancé un sort. La jeune femme devait réfléchir à une idée de cadeau pour son petit-ami. Avec sa mère, cette après-midi (les parents d'Hermione ne travaillant pas le samedi après-midi), elles avaient prévu d'aller dans Londres pour aller chercher les cadeaux de Noël. Mais seulement, fallait-t-il déjà avoir une idée.

-Hermione ! Fais moins de bruit !

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne se souvenait pas que sa grand-mère fût aussi fatigante. Elle pria pour que la vieille dame ne mette pas mal à l'aise Théodore, il n'était pas déjà partant pour venir chez elle mais si en plus il fallait qu'il supporte une grand-mère aussi énervante qu'était Eliane Cooper, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

0.O.0

Théodore était descendu une quinzaine de minutes après elle et l'avait aidé à mettre la table pour qu'ils petit déjeunent. Sa grand-mère était partie depuis cinq minutes et le jeune couple se retrouva donc tout seul dans la grande maison puisque les parents d'Hermione ne revenaient de leur travail qu'à midi. Elle lui fit visiter la maison ainsi que le jardin après qu'ils aient fait leur toilette. Sa maison était tout à fait agréable, loin d'être excentrique, elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, ce qui faisait son charme. Lorsqu'elle finit de lui faire visiter, elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine où elle lui apprit à faire divers plats. Théodore appréciait cuisiner, et surtout en présence d'Hermione. Ils passèrent un agréable moment tous les deux s'échangeant divers paroles et rires. Ils mirent ensuite la table. Il était presque midi quand ils finirent de tout mettre en place. En attendant les parents de la jeune femme, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent une émission idiote qui passait sur la télévision. Ils ne la regardaient pas vraiment en fait. Hermione était dans les bras de Théodore et c'est tous ce qui comptait pour les deux jeunes gens. Être ensemble, tout simplement.

o.O.o

Une fois que les parents rentrèrent à la maison, ils se mirent tous à table.

-Où est ta grand-mère Hermione ? demanda sa mère en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de couverts pour la vieille dame.

-Elle est partie à son rendez-vous avec un certain Jean-Pierre. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Mrs Granger soupira.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une adolescente depuis qu'elle est la maison. C'est insupportable ! Enfin bon ! Vous avez bien dormi tous les deux ?

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative.

-Bon ! Théodore, je sais très peu de choses sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda la mère alors que son mari commençait à servir tout le monde.

-Eh bien. Je ne sais pas encore. Après mes études à Poudlard, je voudrais voyager pendant un an dans le monde entier. Ensuite, je me dirigerai certainement vers la voie médicale.

-Intéressant. Et où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Principalement en Grèce, aux États-Unis et en Australie. Ma mère me parlait toujours de ses pays comme étant les plus beaux au monde.

-Nous avons visité l'Australie. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, Hermione, tu es toute petite. En effet, c'est un très beau pays.

-Et tes parents ? Que font-ils ?

Théodore regarda Hermione, mal à l'aise. Il remua sur sa chaise, cherchant une réponse. Si la personne n'était pas la mère d'Hermione, il aurait répliqué que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Oui, mais voilà, c'était bien la mère de sa petite amie qui lui posait la question.

-Les parents de Théodore sont… commença Hermione

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans et mon père… Mon père a fait des mauvais choix depuis la mort de ma mère, termina Théodore d'une voix hésitante.

Le père d'Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce un rapport avec…

-Oui papa, mais Théodore n'a rien à voir ces gens-là, c'est une bonne personne.

-Je te crois Hermione, et je ne doute point de ton ami. Je me disais juste que ça ne devait pas être facile de vivre avec un parent mort et l'autre adepte de la magie noire.

-En effet.

Un silence pesant prit place à table. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à Eliane Cooper, quelque peu éméchée.

-Salut les jeunes ! Comment allez-vous ?

Avec son pied, elle ferma la porte qui claqua bruyamment

-Vous mangez ? Oh c'est chouette ! Je meurs de faim.

-Mamie, je croyais que tu mangeais avec Jean-Pierre aujourd'hui !

-Ce petit con ?! Il m'a mis un râteau ! Pourriture, moi je te dis ! Tous les mêmes !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait entre temps maman ? demanda Mrs Granger malgré qu'elle sache déjà la réponse.

-J'ai été dans un bar, j'ai bu quelques verres ! Mais vraiment pas beaucoup.

La grand-mère tangua dangereusement cependant Mr Granger la rattrapa à temps.

-Je vais mettre ta mère au lit, chérie. Je m'occupe d'elle. Continuez de manger je reviens tout de suite.

Matthew Granger passa un bras sous les bras de la vieille dame et la monta difficilement à l'étage à cause de son poids.

-Gênant… lâcha Théodore qui regretta immédiatement sa prise de parole.

Pourtant Mrs Granger ne se fâcha pas. Non, à la place, elle échappa un petit rire.

-On a tous un membre de la famille qui nous fait plus ou moins honte. Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Et dans quelle maison es-tu à Poudlard ? Je présume que tu es à Serdaigle ou encore Gryffondor.

-Je suis à Serpentard.

-Vraiment ?! Quelles sont les caractéristiques déjà de cette maison ? L'intelligence et ?

-La ruse, l'ambition, et la détermination, maman.

-De bonnes qualités, déclara la mère de la jeune femme en souriant.

Théodore se douta alors qu'Hermione ne leur avait pas parlé des rivalités entre les différentes maisons ainsi que des propos tenus à l'égard d'Hermione par les « sang-purs ». Le jeune homme comprit, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents. De toute manière, à Poudlard, elle n'était pas seule. Weasley et Potter seraient toujours là pour la défendre et maintenant, elle pouvait aussi compter sur lui.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, surtout après le retour de Mr Granger, qui aurait cru qu'une personne à l'air si sérieux avait autant d'humour ?

o.O.o

-Je te conseille de ne pas y aller, Théodore. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait des courses avec des femmes mais c'est un véritable cauchemar. Tu ne seras pas de retour avant dix-neuf heures, se moqua gentiment le père d'Hermione en voyant sa fille et sa femme se préparaient pour aller en ville.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! La dernière fois, je n'ai mis que deux heures, s'indigna Jean Granger.

-Que ! rigola Mr Granger en embrassant le front de sa femme. Je te conseille de rester avec moi Théodore, je te montrerai comment marche certains objets Moldus.

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie.

-Tu peux rester ici, confirma la jeune femme.

Elle embrassa son petit ami sur la joue et sortit de la maison, sa mère à sa suite.

o.O.o

-Ma fille te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Nott fut pris au dépourvu par la question de Matthew Granger.

-Je le vois. J'étais pareil quand j'ai rencontré Jean.

-Vous vous trompez.

-Je ne crois pas non, dit-il en souriant face au mensonge du jeune homme. Elle t'a invité ici, c'est qu'elle tient énormément à toi. Harry et Ronald ne sont jamais venus à la maison, mais toi si. Et pourtant, vous semblez vous connaître depuis peu.

-Nous nous parlons depuis le début de l'année seulement, mais j'ai toujours été admiratif envers elle. Elle est intelligente, belle, elle est appréciée par beaucoup de personnes.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Oui, depuis longtemps maintenant, avoua finalement le jeune homme.

o.O.o

-Maman, aide-moi s'il te plaît, il faut à tout prix que je trouve un cadeau pour Théodore !

-Mimi, ce n'est pas en t'énervant comme cela que tu vas trouver ! Du parfum ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Ou des chaussettes ?! C'est bien des chaussettes, non ?

Hermione soupira, exaspérée. Elle ne trouverait jamais le cadeau idéal, surtout pas avec les idées de sa mère, oh non !

-Viens, on va faire un tour dans une librairie, tu changeras d'air.

-Mais oui ! Merci maman, tu es géniale !

Elle embrassa sa mère et fonça dans la librairie située au coin de la rue.

o.O.o

-Théodore, as-tu déjà fait un gâteau au chocolat ?

-Un gâteau au chocolat, non jamais. En fait, la première fois que j'ai cuisiné, eh bien, c'était ce matin.

-Tu es partant pour une nouvelle expérience ?

-Avec plaisir.

o.O.o

Hermione avait enfin trouvé le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Théodore, il ne manquait plus que celui pour Noël...

o.O.o

La préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat n'avait jamais dû être aussi chaotique. Entre le sac de farine de cinq-cent grammes renversé dans la cuisine à cause d'un cri d'Eliane Cooper, le premier gâteau brûlait et le chocolat et le beurre cramait dans la casserole, Mr Granger et Théodore aurait pu remporter le prix des pires gâteaux. Finalement, avec l'aide de la grand-mère d'Hermione, ils réussirent à faire un gâteau digne de ce nom. Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'à ranger la cuisine maintenant...

o.O.o

Elle avait enfin trouvé son cadeau pour Noël ! Manqué plus que ses parents...

o.O.o

Quand Hermione et sa mère rentrèrent, Théodore, Eliane et Matthew étaient pleine partis de petits chevaux, Pattenrond miaulant à leurs pieds. Mrs Granger prit les paquets et les mis dans le débarras placé sous l'escalier afin de les cacher. La Gryffondor,elle, s'installa près de Théodore et regarda la partie qui se jouait.

-C'est la première que tu y joues ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Apparemment oui ! s'écria la grand-mère de la jeune femme. Mon oeil ! C'est impossible d'aussi bien joué du premier coup ! Donne-moi tes dés, je suis sûre qu'ils sont truqués.

Théodore sourit face aux accusations de la vieille dame alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard suspect.

-Eliane, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi. Ce sont mes dés ! Et je ne joue pas avec des dés truqués, moi !

-Tu m'accuses de jouer avec mes dés truqués ?! Je savais que ma fille faisait une erreur en t'épousant !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les dés, murmura Théodore à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Alertée par les paroles de plus en plus fortes, Mrs Granger se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Il n'y aurait pas une odeur de cramée ?

Matthew Granger esquissa un sourire crispé.

-On a essayé de faire un gâteau avec Théodore, puis avec ta mère ensuite. Mais bon, comme ta mère n'est pas l'exemple de la grand-mère, elle n'a pas su en faire un. D'où l'odeur de brûlée, elle a loupé la cuisson du chocolat avec le beurre.

-Et ma cuisine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Granger, nous avons tout nettoyé et nous avons voulu faire partir l'odeur mais il faisait trop froid pour ouvrir les fenêtres puisque vos fauchages sont allumés.

-Chauffage, Théodore.

-Euh oui, pardon...

La grand-mère d'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil suspect au jeune homme.

-Et si toi et Théodore, vous alliez décorer le sapin. Il attend ta venue depuis longtemps ma chérie, je sais que tu adores mettre les décorations de Noël. Ton père va descendre les décorations si tu veux.

Hermione hocha la tête et entraîna son petit-ami à sa suite.

o.O.o

-Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Ta grand-mère va finir pas se douter de quelque chose, marmonna Théodore alors qu'il était en train de mettre un guirlande avec Hermione, sur le sapin.

-Théo, tu te débrouilles très bien. En plus, mon père semble t'adorer. Tu n'as vraiment pas de soucis à te faire. Puis, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue.

Le jeune homme lâcha un sourire. Lui aussi il était heureux, surtout quand elle était près de lui.

o.O.o

La famille Granger et leur invité venaient de finir de manger le plat principal quand Mrs Granger et sa fille se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tandis que Mr Granger éteignait les lumières laissant tout le monde dans un noir total. Soudain, des petites lumières apparurent près de la porte menant dans la cuisine. Des voix se firent attendre et un chant vint emplir toute la pièce.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire Théodore, Joyeux Anniversaire...

Hermione posa doucement le gâteau au chocolat que Mr Granger, Mrs Cooper et Théodore s'étaient démenés à faire. Dix-huit bougies figuraient sur les côtés du gâteau puisque qu'au milieu se trouvait une inscription verte : "Bon anniversaire Théodore". Le jeune homme surpris, regarda sa petite-amie. Malgré le noir il remarqua qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était si belle. Le jeune homme se demanda comment elle était au courant que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire mais abandonna vite l'idée de le deviner. Après tout, c'était Hermione et il l'aimait !

* * *

_*Les voitures et moi, on est pas copines, j'ai donc tapé "voiture 1996" dans Google, et je suis tombée sur ça. ^^'_

_J'avoue, je voulais poster ce chapitre hier soir ! Mais bon y avait les Oscars 2014 où d'ailleurs Emma Watson était très jolie (Dégoutée que Léonardo Dicaprio n'est toujours pas son Oscar !) donc je n'ai pas réussi à lâcher mon écran ! x)_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres chapitres, mais bon, Noël m'inspire ! Bon en vérité, je sais toujours pas ce qu'Hermione va lui offrir pour Noël mais par contre, pour son anniversaire, je sais. Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre !  
_

* * *

_Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :  
_

_Meli : Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura autant plu ! A bientôt, j'espère ! :) _

_Popo28 : Ahah, je te l'avais dit ! Personnellement, j'adore Léo Valdez ! C'est mon personnage préféré ! Enfin bref, revenons à ma fiction, je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant. Pour Ron, je ne dirai rien, tu verras ! ;) A bientôt pour la suite !  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_..._

_Bonne lecture_

_..._

**_Musique(s) :_**

_E.T de Katy Perry_

_ Shout de Ida Redig_

_Love The Way You Lie de Rihanna ft. Eminem_

_Crystallize de Lindsey Stirling_

* * *

Les lumières rallumaient dans le salon, Mr Granger coupait des parts dans le gâteau alors que Mrs Granger revenait du débarras, un cadeau dans les mains.

-Hermione ne trouvait pas mes idées très intéressantes mais je voulais tout de même t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, dit-elle en tendant le cadeau à Théodore. Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, vous m'accueillez déjà sous votre toit. Ces cadeaux, c'est beaucoup trop ! protesta-t-il.

Jean balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, situé de l'autre côte de la table, celui-ci tenait un appareil photo.

-Hermione, mets-toi à côté de Théodore pendant que je prends des photos ! conseilla le père de la jeune femme.

La Gryffondor s'exécuta et déplaça sa chaise vers Théodore.

-Prépares-toi au pire ! lui chuchota Hermione

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher de l'autre. Mr Granger profita de cet instant pour immortaliser ce moment.

-Oh ! Comme vous allez être mignons sur cette photo ! s'enthousiasma la mère d'Hermione.

La jeune femme rosit face à l'excitation de sa mère et se tourna vers Théodore.

-Ouvre-le.

Le jeune homme obéit et eut "le plaisir" de découvrir trois paires de chaussettes* disposées dans un carton. La grand-mère éclata de rire à la vue de ce cadeau.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles, maman ! Des chaussettes, c'est très bien ! Je me souviens que j'en avais offert à mon premier petit copain.

-Et où il est maintenant ? demanda ironiquement la vieille dame. Parti ! Très loin ! Et je comprends pourquoi ! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas acheté des sous-vêtements pour Noël !

-En attendant, je lui offert un cadeau moi !

Des chamailleries repartirent de plus belles entre la mère et la fille. Mr Granger, imperturbable, continuait de manger sa part de gâteau. Théodore et Hermione, eux s'éclipsèrent du salon et montèrent à l'étage, leurs assiettes dans la main. La Gryffondor entraîna le jeune Nott dans sa chambre située juste en face de celle qu'on lui avait attribué pour son séjour. Elle s'assit sur son lit après avoir déposé les deux assiettes sur sa commode et prit un paquet d'un des tiroirs du meuble.

-Tu viens ? sollicita Hermione en tapotant une place sur lit, à côté d'elle.

Théodore s'installe près d'elle et voulut prendre la parole mais Hermione le coupa.

-Je suis désolé pour les chaussettes, ma mère tenait vraiment à te faire ce présent.

-Tu sais, ça ne m'a pas contrarié. A vrai dire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas reçu de cadeaux que se soit pour mon anniversaire ou pour Noël, depuis mes quinze ans.

-Depuis l'histoire avec Elisa Robert et Malefoy, laissa échapper la jeune femme.

-Comm... ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, après que tu auras ouvert ton cadeau mais si je te dis toute la vérité, tu promets de ne pas t'énerve contre moi !

Hermione n'était pas rassurée face à sa réaction, cependant, elle voulait jouer la carte de la franchise avec lui. Elle lui parlerait de la prophétie, du journal de Malefoy, du chantage de ce dernier, toute l'histoire. Mais avant tout, il devait ouvrir son cadeau.

-Hermione, tu commences à me faire peur...

Elle posa son cadeau sur les jambes du jeune homme et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir.

-Allez vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Théodore commence à déchirer le papier affreusement laid que la vendeuse avait mis et y découvrit un livre, après tout ce cadeau venait d'Hermione. Pourtant, une question le taraudait alors qu'il lisait le titre : les contes des frères Grimm.

-Un livre, je comprends venant de toi mais pourquoi ce livre ?

-Tu m'as fait découvrir les contes de ton monde, à ton tour de lire ceux du mien !

Il comprenait mieux le choix de sa petite-amie et se promit de le lire le plus rapidement possible afin d'en discuter avec elle.

-Maintenant, raconte-moi tout…

Hermione inspira longuement, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

-J'ai découvert le journal de Malefoy quand je suis venue dans votre chambre pour récupérer les photos, je l'ai pris avec moi et je l'ai lu. Vous étiez tous les deux les meilleurs amis du monde, et vous vous êtes épris de la même fille, Elisa Roberts. Et aujourd'hui, elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fixa Théodore, en attente d'une réponse. Il finit par abaisser les épaules dans un soufflement et se mit à parler.

-En effet, elle est décédée. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

-Et ensuite, tu es tombée amoureux de moi.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement.

-Seulement…

-Malefoy aussi, tu ne m'apprends rien Hermione. Je sais c'est très bien quels sentiments il ressent à ton égard. Comme tu viens de le dire, il était mon meilleur ami, malgré notre dispute, je le connais.

-Vous vous disputiez à propos de moi à la bibliothèque, pendant notre retenue ?

-En effet, Malefoy s'est très mal comporté avec Elisa, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose !

-Cependant, es-tu au courant de la prophétie ?

Cette fois-ci, Théodore fût déconcerté.

-Elle parle de toi, de Malefoy et de moi.

Elle se dirigea vers sa valise et sortit un des exemplaires des nombreux parchemins qu'elle avait écrit pendant son sommeil. Le jeune Nott essaya de déchiffrer mais comme elle si y attendait, il n'y arriva pas.

-Deux âmes-sœurs concernées par la prophétie :Deux rouges et luisants manipulent... Celle qui aidera l'élu est là...Sans elle, le bien ne peut exister... Les serpents sifflent près d'elle... La vengeance et la trahison planent... Le mystère du Dieu est serment apparaîtra... Le piège se referme autour de lion... La jalousie est souvent la cause des malheurs... Serpents prenaient garde, faîte attention en son pouvoir, récita-t-elle.

Elle la connaissait par coeur, cette prophétie l'obsédait tant !

-Tu supposes donc que les serpents sont Malefoy et moi, et que tu es le lion, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, la vengeance peut se rapporter à celle de Malefoy et pour la trahison, à toi dévoilant tes sentiments à Elisa. Vous êtes mis à me tourner au tour juste au moment où la prophétie est apparue. Puis le professeur Trelawney m'a récité cette prophétie. J'en suis sûre, elle nous concerne.

-Et les âmes-sœurs ? Qui sont-t-elles ?

-Je ne sais pas, certainement d'autres personnes. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché cette prophétie et sur le fait que je savais pour Elisa.

-Hermione, Elisa est du passé, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant, souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

Tendrement, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tandis que Théodore continuait d'embrasser la jeune fille. Il commença à lui déposer des baisers sur les joues, le nez, le front, il mordilla même le lobe de son oreille. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de sa petite-amie et respira son odeur. Il n'alla pas plus loin, il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas prête et il la respectait pour cela. Il la prit dans ses bras, le dos de la jeune femme contre son ventre, sa tête posée dans le creux que formaient l'épaule et la tête d'Hermione. L'un de ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre reposé sur sa hanche. Théodore s'amusa à lier et délier ses doigts à ceux de son amoureuse alors que son autre main jouait avec ses cheveux. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, le cœur léger.

o.O.o

Ginny Weasley profitait pleinement de ses vacances. Pourtant, elle se sentait seule par moment. L'absence d'Hermione l'affectait quelque peu. Avec le temps, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues de très bonnes amies et Ginny s'était habituée à avoir une présence féminine autre que sa mère dans la maison. La rousse avait donc décidé d'appeler celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie pour lui demander de passer tout de même une après-midi avec elle, Harry et Ronald.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà quand on répond au téléphone ? demanda-t-elle alors que quelqu'un venait de décrocher de l'autre côté de la ligne.

La grand-mère d'Hermione qui venait de décrocher attendit patiemment tout en se demandant qui était la folle qui appelait chez sa fille.

-Ah oui allô ! Je te rejoins après, vas-y ! Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui, vous êtes bien chez les Granger, ici la grand-mère.

-Oh ! Ravis de vous rencontrer ! Hermione m'a parlé de vous !

-Jeune fille, venait en au fait, que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire d'entendre vos formules de politesse à deux balles !

-J'aurais aimé parler à Hermione, marmonna Ginny, refroidie par le ton de la grand-mère de sa meilleure amie.

-Elle dort encore ! Mais son petit-copain eSt là, je vous le passe ! Théodore, vient répondre au téléphone ! C'est un message pour Mimi.

Le sang de Ginny se glaça. Théodore ? Nott ? Nott était chez Hermione ? C'était complètement surréaliste ! La jeune femme repensa soudainement à la voix de la brune dans le train quand elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'attendre, elle était pressante.

-Oui ? demanda une voix endormie.

Théodore, encore totalement dans le pâté comme on dit, ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il répondit au téléphone alors que d'ordinaire, il ne l'aurait pas fait, surtout si la grand-mère de sa petite amie lui disait que c'était un ami d'Hermione au téléphone. De plus, il n'avait pas tiqueté lorsque la grand-mère lui avait donné le qualificatif de « petit-ami ».

-Nott ! Mais que fais-tu chez 'Mione !? J'espère que c'est une mauvaise blague de sa part ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible, se lamentait la jeune femme. Elle ne nous a même pas prévenus ! Elle va entendre parler de moi !

Sur ce, la jeune Weasley raccrocha laissant un Théodore absolument paniqué et réveillé, pour la peine. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Hermione avant qu'elle ne reçoive une lettre de Ginny. De son côté, la jeune fille se retourna du téléphone –que George et Fred avaient trafiqué pour qu'il ne marche sans électricité- complétement mortifiée.

-Waouh ! On dirait que tu as vu un détraqueur Ginny, nota Ron en descendant des escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine, son ventre grondant à cause de la faim.

Harry, lui, plus inquiet que Ronald, se dirigea vers sa petite copine et posa un de ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et commença à embrasser sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? Il y a un problème avec Hermione ? Elle ne peut pas venir ?

-Nott est chez elle.

C'était court, direct mais par Merlin, Harry et Ginny savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

o.O.o

« Hermione,

Je dois dire que je suis déçue que tu n'es pas eu la prévenance de m'avertir que Nott allait chez toi pendant les vacances. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir à la maison. Je tiens à préciser que les mensonges sont dangereux surtout dans le cas de l'amitié.

En tout cas, Harry et moi sommes d'un accord comment : fais attention à toi, rappelle-toi de la prophétie, cette histoire va mal finir. De plus, des rumeurs commencent à dire que les Mangemorts cherchent à prendre le Ministère, son père fait parti de cette secte, Théodore Nott sera donc rappelé à l'ordre car c'est la famille avant tout.

Prend garde à toi, n'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.

Nous t'aimons,

Ginny & Harry

PS : Nous n'avons pas prévenu Ronald mais je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. »

o.O.o

-Hermione ? Tu veux qu'on vous dépose toi et Théodore devant le Chaudron Baveur, histoire que vous alliez faire un tour pendant qu'on sera au travail ?

La jeune femme accepta, sortir leur feraient du bien, il fallait juste que personne ne les voit.

o.O.o

Ron Weasley avait un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Une main tenant une lettre, l'autre une tartine. C'était à se demander si c'était la nourriture ou la lettre qui l'intéressait le plus, les deux semblaient mener un combat égal. Pourtant, la tartine finit par tomber sur la table et le roux prit la lettre dans ses deux mains, ravi.

o.O.o

Après les derniers détails réglés, Mr Granger démarra la voiture partant en direction de son cabinet, sa femme à ses côtés faisant des grands signes de la main à Théodore et Hermione.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée qu'on se promène sur le chemin de Traverse ?

-Absolument pas, j'ai accepté pour faire plaisir à ma mère.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille où alors ? Je n'ai jamais été dans le Londres Moldu.

-On peut y aller si tu veux, il faut juste que je donne les cadeaux à Fred et George dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes pour qu'ils les remettent à leur famille.

-Tu es sûre qu'ils vont apprécier si je rentre dans leur boutique ?

-Tu ne leur as jamais rien fait il me semble. Qu'ils te disent quelque chose et j'irais taper sur leurs doigts, promit Hermione tout en souriant.

o.O.o

-Forge, tu ne devineras jamais ! s'écria Fred en rentrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, situé au-dessus de leur boutique.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon cher Gred ?

-Notre chère Hermione Granger sort avec Théodore Nott.

-Théodore Nott ? C'est qui celui-là ?

-Celui a qui on avait mis des pétards dans l'un de ses livres et qui avaient explosé au beau milieu de la bibliothèque.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens, l'une des seules fois où nous étions rentrés dans ce lieu si sacré pour Mme Pince ! Mais franchement, ça valait le coup !

-Et te souviens-tu de cette charmante vieille dame nous courant après –alors que nous étions hilares- et qui lancé des crayons pour nous faire fuir !

-Que de bons souvenirs. Ah Poudlard ! C'était le bon vieux temps !

Soudain, un cri strident résonna dans tout l'appartement et une voix jura contre les frères jumeaux.

-George, tu ne changeras donc jamais.

-Verity a beau être ma petite-amie, elle reste une proie facile à mes blagues.

-Et qu'as-tu donc fait cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai remplacé son shampoing et son gel-douche.

-Par quoi ?

-De la crème fraîche et de l'huile.

-Tout simplement dégoutant mon cher Dupont, mais ingénieux.

-Je dirais même plus Dupont, c'est du génie.

o.O.o

Hermione et Théodore eurent beaucoup de mal à se faufiler dans le tas de sorciers qui se formait sur le Chemin de Traverse, au moins, personne ne pourrait les repérer. Finalement, après un parcours laborieux, ils finirent par arriver à la boutique des jumeaux éodore se sépara de sa petite-amie et s'enfonça dans une foule de personnes tandis que le jeune femme se dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique.

-Ma chère 'Mione, comment vas-tu ? s'enthousiasma Fred en sortant d'un rayon.

-Je vais bien. Je vous apporte les cadeaux, révéla la Gryffondor.

-Oh Hermione ! Tu es vraiment parfaite ! s'exclama le jeune homme en voyant les cadeaux que sortaient la brune de son sac et posait sur le comptoir. Si tu ne sortais pas avec Nott, je t'épouserais sur le champ ! la taquina-t-il

Pourtant sa taquinerie eut l'art de refroidir Hermione.

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-Ginny, tu aurais vu le scandale qu'elle nous a fait à table.

-Au revoir Fred, je dois y aller.

-Attend Hermione ! Je m'en moque que tu sortes avec Nott, tu es une grande fille ! En fait, non seulement, tu sors avec un Serpentard mais en plus tu n'es pas la seule !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que mon merveilleux frangin Ron sort avec Parkinson. J'ai toujours su que tu ne sortirais jamais avec Ron, en même temps, il faudrait vraiment ne pas tenir à la vie ! Cependant, je crois qu'il s'est bien trouvé avec Parkinson, aussi insupportable l'un que l'autre ! finit de plaisanter Fred.

Hermione, elle, était estomaquée ! Pansy Parkinson ? Une Serpentard ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Surtout de la part de Ron qui lui avait fait la morale car elle était en train de s'éprendre de Théodore.

-Tu aurais vu Ginny ce matin ! C'était affolant ! On aurait dit maman ! Une vraie boule de nerfs ! C'est ironique de sa part après tout, elle est bien sortie avec Malefoy et personne n'a rien trouvé à lui dire.

Malgré qu'elle soit encore perturbée par l'annonce de ce soudain couple, Hermione répondit à Fred.

-Elle a fait ça seulement pour me protéger.

Sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, Hermione lui avoua tout.

o.O.o

Après de longues minutes et une légère étreinte, Hermione se sépara de la présence de Fred, qui de toute manière devait retourner travailler. Fred avait toujours été le frère jumeau avec qui elle s'était toujours entendue. Puis, c'était lui qui lui avait attribué ce surnom. Elle l'abhorrait avant mais maintenant elle l'affectionnait. Elle chercha de longues minutes son petit ami et fut surprise de le retrouver dehors, en très mauvaise compagnie. Pourtant, elle ne sortit pas complètement de la boutique, elle voulait à tout prix écouter la conversation qu'ils entretenaient.

-Malefoy, tu ne devais pas rester au château ?

-Eh bien non, tu vois. Le maître m'a appelé pour que je lui rende un service.

-Alors tu as fini par arriver entre ses mains quand même. Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de volonté à ne pas devenir Mangemort, je ne me trompe ?

-Tu sais qu'apparemment, ce sont des Moldus qui ont tué Elisa, ils l'ont d'abord violé puis ils l'ont vidé de son sang. Cette race ne mérite pas de vivre. De toute manière, ne croit pas y échapper, il t'appellera et tu seras forcé de le rejoindre. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta chère sang-de-bourbe meurt ?

-Tu-sais-qui ne gagnera jamais. Compte sur Potter pour qu'il gagne cette guerre.

Le rire froid de Malefoy transperça Hermione.

-Tu es encore plus sot que je n'aurais cru Théodore, l'amour te ferait-il perdre la raison ?

-Il ne me fait aucun cas perdre la raison, par contre, je pourrais te retourner la question ! déclara le jeune Nott.

Hermione décida d'intervenir.

-Tiens Malefoy, quel déplaisir de te voir !

-Granger ? Oh ! Je vois j'interfère à votre rendez-vous galant.

Avec cérémonie, le jeune s'abaissa moqueur et leur fit une révérence avant de s'éloigner vers l'allée des Embrumes.

-Tu as écouté n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle, c'est vrai que Voldemort te veut dans ces rangs ?

-Depuis maintenant un an, il me tend la main. Mais je ne suis pas prête de l'accepter, crois-moi.

Le silence entoura les jeunes gens tandis qu'Hermione prenait la main de son petit-ami.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me ferait changer d'avis : si ta vie était en jeu, je ne le supporterais pas.

Suite à cette douce déclaration, le jeune couple sortit du Londres Sorcier pour atterrir dans le Londres Moldu.

o.O.o

Tout le monde était sa chambre quand Hermione descendit les escaliers à cause d'un bruit. En effet, une chouette cognait à la fenêtre de la cuisine, une lettre entre ses griffes. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'infiltra dans la cuisine, posa la lettre sur un des nombreux plans de travail avant de repartir immédiatement. Elle inspecta la lettre, il n'y avait pas le nom du destinataire, ni le nom de l'expéditeur, il n'y avait que cette phrase : "Je suis fier de toi".

* * *

_Et voilà, voici la fin du chapitre 16. Vos impressions ? Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire de la crème fraîche à la place du shampoing, je l'ai vécu ! (Merci les cousins ! ^^') Mais aussi de l'huile dans les cheveux, c'était sympa aussi !_

Pour les chaussettes, c'est une histoire vraie ! Ma mère a offert des chaussettes à son premier petit ami pour Noël !

Hum... je crois que je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction ! Je vous adore ! :3

* * *

_Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :_

_mama : D'abord, merci pour tous les qualificatifs que tu as donné à ma fiction ! x) Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas faire un chapitre concernant les actions de Drago, dans un premier temps car je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais mettre et ensuite, il dévoilerait trop la fin de la fiction ! Pour Ron, je ne peux rien dire, tu t'en doutes ! :P Pareil pour Hermione et Théodore ! J'espère que la suite t'aura autant plu ! A la prochaine._

_Coq-cinelle : Merci, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu._

_Meli : Je suis contente que tu es trouvée la grand-mère d'Hermione drôle, je ne sais jamais si j'écris c'est drôle ou non... x) Bref, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu !_


End file.
